Moving on
by Lollypop234
Summary: When Kagome hears some things she wasn't supposed to hear from Inuyasha, she runs away from the pain she realizes that there is more than one person in the fuedal eta that still holds her heart.
1. The battle

" Inuyasha put me down!" a girl with black hair very fair skin yelled at a silver haired half demon boy  
" nope not until we get back to the village Kagome" the boy replied.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha was thrown face first in the ground and Kagome flew off his back and landed on the ground.  
" damn it woman why do yo-"

"Sit! I am not woman my name is Kagome say it KA-GO-ME!"

"Well I see you two are getting along perfectly" a monk with black hair pulled back into a ponytail with pale skin said to the two.

"Miroku shut up! Leave them alone!" a woman with black hair and fair skin said to him.

"Songo my love I will leave them alone if you come with me" Miroku said perverted grin  
SLAP!

"I will never be alone with you not even if you are the last man on this planet!"

"You two are funny just like Inuyasha when he can't admit he likes Kagome" a small fox demon with ginger hair giggled. SMACK

"hey what was that for!" the fox demon asked.

"well you little runt you shouldn't lie like that" Inuyasha told him.

"Hey leave Shippo alone you jerk!" Kagome told him

They had just killed Naraku and were heading home to see Kagome off until now. They headed into a deserted village that looked like there had been a fight. Kagome looked around and all she seen were dead bodies strewn around and it looked like the life had been sucked out if the bodies.

"Hey I'm picking some demonic activity" Miroku warned the group.

"Damn it I wanted to go home after killing Naraku." Inuyasha complained.

"Well it can't hurt to look, cant it Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Well I don't know about that I mean look what happened to me I looked into the well and I wound up here."

"Why do you make it sound like a bad thing." a voice said from behind the group

"Kouga you mangy dog I thought I told you to never talk to us again." Inuyasha growled.

The wolf prince had on a smirk like he knew something then in a whirlwind he picked up Kagome and took her into the center of the village.

"Kouga put me down!" Kagome yelled.

"no there is a snake demon in this village and I'm going to take you  
out of it, knowing that dog you call a friend will drag you into the fight and get you hurt."

Kouga took Kagome outside of the village and told her something she thought she would never hear  
"I'm going back to help your friends trust me when I tell you that thing is going to hurt them to get to the jewel" Kouga warned Kagome before leaving in a whirl wind.

"Well he is not going to stop me from fighting here" Kagome told herself and she ran back toward where Kouga ran taking her arrows and her bow."

Songo, Miroku, Inuyasha, and even Shippo were trying so hard to kill the demon but the demon was not getting hurt and it was now starting to wear down Songo to the point where she was now getting hurt.

"Miroku use your sutras!" Songo yelled.

"I am I am this demon is taking them like they are nothing"

"Damn that wolf for taking Kagome we could have used her purifying  
powers DAMN you wolf" Inuyasha yelled.

"I didn't have to help you." Kouga smirked.

"Where is she?"

"She is safe from mutts like you."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards the battle. As she neared the battle Kagome took out an arrow and put it in the bow took her aim and summoned some of her spiritual powers and shot at the demon. The arrow hit the demon with a bang and a bright light lit up the sky and everyone was blinded. When the world came back into focus they could still see that the demon was still alive and that the arrow did no damage what so ever.

"What?" Kagome yelled "how can that be?" Kagome stared at the snake demon in awe as it just shook off the arrow. Kouga and Shippo were trying to distract the demon and Inuyasha was coming in for the kill. But the snake had other plans as it senses the jewel and charged at Kagome fangs bared.  
"Kagome! Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed her out of the way. Inuyasha pushed her out of the way in time but not in time for himself. The snake bit into his side and everyone could see the blood go everywhere.

"Inuyasha no!" Kagome cried. Kagome took her arrows and put all the spiritual energy she could into each and every one of those arrows and shot the demon causing a massive explosion to happen. Kagome took one step after that and collapsed because of pure exhaustion. Miroku took Inuyasha into the nearest hut and started to bandage him while Songo took Kagome to get some rest.  
" Hey monk how's the mutt?" Kouga asked.

"He will be fine he is a half-demon so he heals pre-"

"yeah I know I'm a demon remember?"

"if you would let me finish he is going to heal pretty fast but the venom is making the healing process very slow, and it looks like he is going to be fighting it but Inuyasha is a fighter so it looks good." Miroku explained.

Kouga wandered into song's torn up hut and looked at Kagome passed out the sight of her hurt and him not being able to help was just tearing him up inside so much that all he wanted to do was make her feel better. Thought the innocent look of her sleeping was enough to make Kouga see that she would be alright in the hands of her friend.

"Kagome is going to be fine, although you might not if Inuyasha sees you staring at her like that" Songo told him.

"When will she wake up?" Kouga asked

" well I'm no doctor but I'm going to guess in about three days and you should take the Inuyasha thing seriously he was pretty mad about you taking Kagome like that out of the battle" Sango warned again.

"That mutt won't be hurting anyone because the monk said that he isn't healing so fast and that he has a bad fever" Songo looked at Kouga with disbelief and ran to go see if it was true.  
After she ran out Shippo came in and sat on Kagome's stomach crying.

"Please don't leave me Kagome please your all I have left that's even close to a mother since my parents were killed please don't leave me." Shippo sniffled.

" Hey she's not going to die she is just going to sleep for awhile so stop the crying you're a man so toughen up." Kouga told him.

"No I won't men cry Inuyasha cried once so men DO cry and if you hurt Kagome I...I...I..." Shippo stuttered.

"You will what shrimp?"

Just then Songo came in and told Kouga he had to leave so that there would be peace and quiet and so that she could change. She had Shippo keep an eye on Miroku so that he wouldn't sneak in.

"Also Kouga before you go let me warn you if you try to take Kagome I am worse than Inuyasha when it comes to protecting the ones I love."Songo warned him.

"I'll keep that in mind and if you don't mind me asking where Kohaku?"Kouga asked.

Songo looked flustered and looked as though she was about to cry. 

"He is with Inuyasha's brother recovering from near death experiences." Kouga nodded and took off in a whirlwind though not before kissing Kagome good-bye and Songo smacking him on the way out.  
_Sigh, __Kagome__ you love me as much as you love him you just don't realize it yet _Kouga thought as he ran back towards the caves. Just then Kagome stirred in her sleep as though she heard him.


	2. Three days later

Chp.2 3 days later  
Kagome slowly started to wake up feeling exhausted even though she slept for awhile._ Geez I still feel tired_. She thought to herself. As she slowly started to stand up she felt that someone was watching her. _ it's not Inuyasha Songo or Miroku its full-blooded demon_" Shippo is that you?" she asked as she stumbled out of the bed she was cocooned in.

"Kagome... KAGOME!" Shippo yelled "your finally awake Songo was right you would sleep for three days!" He jumped up and down by Kagome.

_ Three days is that how long I slept? _Kagome wondered as she gave him a big hug. Kagome wandered outside still feeling watched but brushed it off as she found Songo heading to the hot springs. She decided to head off and find Miroku instead.

"Miroku where are you?" Kagome yelled into the village.

"Kagome your awake finally step in here." Miroku told her from his hut.

Kagome walked into the hut to find it all cluttered with bandages, nasty red water, and torn clothes. As she looked around she wondered whose mess this was until it came back to her. **"Kagome! Watch out!"** **Inuyasha yelled as he pushed her out of the way. **_I did this to Inuyasha she thought_ morbidly.

When Kagome turned around she seen a terrible sight it was Inuyasha all blooded up and writhing in pain as he fought of the fever.

"He's been like that for three days now I'm starting to get worried about that fever of his." Miroku told her as he sponged Inuyasha's head.

"Why is he like that?" Kagome asked him while staring at Inuyasha.

"It's the venom from the snake it gave him a terrible fever." Miroku told her.

"Kikyo is that you?" Inuyasha asked out in a feeble voice.

"Now Kagome listen to me Inuyasha is in a feverish state so please don't take him seriously." Miroku warned her.

"Kikyo please come closer to me." Inuyasha begged.

Kagome slowly walked up to Inuyasha as he was begging for Kikyo. Hearing him call her name broke her heart a little more each time he called her name. She wanted to stop and run as far as she could and cry until there were no more tears but she couldn't she had to stay strong for Inuyasha.

"In...Inuyasha are you ok?" she asked him as she was on the verge of tears seeing him in so much pain.

"Kikyo is that you? I'm sorry for everything please I love you so much please forgive me" he pleaded.

"Forgive you for what" Kagome asked wanting to know why he had to ask for forgiveness.

"For loving another girl for loving Kagome please I have always loved you the most please." Inuyasha muttered in his sleep.

"No...No...no...No. NO!" Kagome yelled at him "You said you loved me when we beat Naraku!"

"Kagome please remember what I told you he is in a feverish state don't believe him!" Miroku told her.

Kagome kept saying no over and over as she ran out of the hut out of the destroyed village and ran towards the only place where things made sense. She decided she would run home and never come back to this era ever._ how could I think that he would ever love me when all he see when he looks at me us Kikyo) _Back at the hut Shippo ran in after hearing all the commotion he looks around but he didn't see anything wrong all he could see was Miroku in a shocked like stance.

"Miroku what's wrong?" Shippo asked

"It's Kagome she heard Inuyasha tell Kikyo that he loved her more than Kagome." he told Shippo while shaking his head

"Oh no where did she go?" Shippo asked getting worried

"Towards home." Miroku said

Then suddenly the whole hut shook as though a great wind came and hit them full force. The hut creaked and moaned then it started to fall apart.

"Quick help me move Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled at Shippo as he tried to move the sleeping Inuyasha out of harm's way.

"Hey why is the hut falling down?" Songo asked as she came back from the hot springs. As she tried to get Shippo out.

"I'll explain later help us." Miroku said tugging on Inuyasha arm to get him out of the way.

After they moved Inuyasha Miroku explained the whole story to Songo not leaving out a single detail. Songo shook her head at the whole story playing it off as some sort of Kagome overreacting.

"She won't leave without saying good-bye to her best friend would she?" Songo asked

"I don't know Songo she looked pretty upset." Shippo told her

"Kagome I love you." Inuyasha murmured in his sleep

Songo heard Inuyasha say that and she knew deep down that he loved Kagome more. She knew that she had to find her but she would have to stay and help with Inuyasha first.

As Kagome ran towards the bone eaters well her legs decided that they wanted to stop so she collapsed in a heap and started crying her eyes out. _ What did I do to deserve this? _She thought to herself

"Kagome?" a voice behind her startled her.

"What the hell do you want?" she said bitterly she turned around and seen Kouga. "Oh Kouga it's you great." she said sarcastically.

"Well me and the wolves were on our way to hunt when I smelled you so I followed and I see you crying." he said to her as he walked to her. Kouga walked up to Kagome and picked her up from the ground and held her bridal style until she finished crying.

Kagome sobbed into his shoulder.

"Who Kagome?" Kouga asked. Wanting to hurt the half demon for causing Kagome so much pain.

"Inuyasha he said he loved Kikyo more." Kagome sobbed into his shoulder.

As he held her Kouga had to fight off the urge to run off with Kagome and so all he could do now was just bite his lip until the urge went away.

Kagome noticed.

"Well my love it's hard not to run off with you right now." He said through gritted teeth.

Kagome blushed as she turned her head to tell Kouga to stop she looked at him and right as she opened her mouth she stopped and stared at Kouga right as the sun hit him. _ He looks so tall._ She thought to herself. Just then something came over Kagome as she looked up at Kouga and noticed something about him. _His eyes are the brightest shade of blue I have ever seen._ Kagome blushed as she seen Kouga staring at her with the strangest look on his face it wasn't bad or anything it was a face of curiosity and he wondered why she blushed all of a sudden. Then she realized that she had to get home.

"Umm Kouga?" Kagome asked starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah." He whispered thinking it was going to be a heart to heart.

"Can you let me down, I have to get home." Kagome explained.

"oh ok." he said. Kouga set her down gently but not without smelling her intoxicating sent. After she jumped down the well in a flash of purple light Songo Shippo, and Kirara landed.

"Where's Kagome?" Songo asked looking worried.

Kouga pointed down towards the well and Shippo jumped down to try and stop her but he knew it was useless to try because in his heart he knew she was gone.

"Damn we were too late." Songo cursed mentally kicking herself for being too late to stop her friend.

"Where's the mutt?" Kouga asked.

" That why we came to get Kagome Inuyasha isn't doing to well and we need her spiritual powers to help heal him but I guess we will have to ask Kaede to help. Also he still loves her." Songo explained.

Kouga stared at Songo like she was stupid. "The mutt said he loved the dead girl."

Songo explained to him what she heard him say right after Kagome left. And Kouga just looked at her like he didn't believe her.

As Kagome got out of the well she knew she would have to back but not now. As she walked towards her house she had forgotten how different the two worlds were. She knew she belonged back in the feudal era but she needed to say good-bye first to some people. As she neared her house her brother ran out saying hi and that he would be back in a few._ Where's he going in a rush? _She thought as she neared the house.

"Kagome welcome back." her mother said to her as she walked in the house.

"Hey mom where's he going?" Kagome asked as she watched her brother run down a hill.

"Your brother to his girlfriend's house." her grandfather answered as he hugged Kagome.

"Grandpa!" Kagome yelled as she hugged her grandfather back.

"We have got a present for you." her mother said. Kagome's mom took her upstairs to her bedroom and on her desk next to her computer was her new iPod touch.

"Mom it's awesome!" Kagome yelled as she went to start down loading songs but she couldn't find the cord.

"Well I thought you could use something like that when you're bored, when you're with Inuyasha." Her mom explained to her. Her mom took the iPod and connected it to the hard drive and that brought up Kagome's iTunes account which had a lot of money in the account.

Kagome stared at the money with huge eyes as she asked her mother were she got all the money. Her mom explained that they won some money off the lotto and they split it between the four of them.

As her mom explained all of this her grandpa walked in looked around and asked "Where is Inuyasha?"

Kagome explained the whole story explaining the battle, her passing out, waking up, talking to Miroku, Inuyasha telling her he loved Kikyo more, and her running into Koga before jumping into the well. Her mother and grandfather just had a look of shock on their face because they honestly thought Inuyasha loved Kagome more than life itself.

"Honey that's horrible." her mother told her as she hugged and held her. As Kagome relived the memory of Inuyasha saying that he loved Kikyo more than her.

As Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes she knew she would have to go back because she knew she belonged there in the feudal era and not here where she didn't belong. But she decided that she would have to load up more songs on her iPod before she left and she would have to get more things to have like shampoo, body wash. You know the basic necessities every girl needs in her life.

Wham!

SNAP!

CRASH!

"Kouga what are you doing to that poor tree?" his best friend Ginta asked as splintered wood flew around his face. Making him flinch when once hit him in the mouth.

"That mutt he hurt her by telling her he loved that dead priestess more than her." Kouga told him as he gave the tree one last punch before it collapsed on to another causing a domino effect. Scaring countless people of their houses.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Ginta asked him. As Kouga started to punch yet another tree.

Kouga stopped for a second and looked at his friend a smiled at him "thanks for the idea." he said before he took off in a whirlwind toward the one place where he knew he would find some answers the bone eaters well.

Ginta watched as his leader and his friend sped off towards the well and he knew he was going after Kagome. "Good luck." he said before heading home.


	3. Going back

Kagome decided that she should go back to the feudal era to sort things out with Inuyasha, and hopefully they could still be friends ( yeah like that's ever going to happen) Kagome thought to herself as she finished downloading all the apps and songs her 64g iPod would hold. As she started to pick up the desk she stumbled across a picture of her and Inuyasha when they last came up to the modern era. _ This was of happier time. _ She thought and she packed up the last of her things and said goodbye to her mom, brother, and grandpa. She headed to the shrine and leaped down into a flash of purple and pink light.

"She's grown up so fast." her mother sobbed into her father's arms.

"Yes she has but we knew one day it was going to happen." the grandpa consoled her as he walked her away from the well and back into the house.

Kagome came out of the well to see a mass of people waiting by the well. _ What the hell are all these people doing here? _Kagome wondered as she climbed out only to see Songo arguing with Kouga.

"No you will not take her back to him after what he said to her!" Kouga yelled.

"Take who back to where?" Kagome asked as she wandered over to her two friends.

"Kagome please you have to come back and help heal Inuyasha he looks like he is going to die." Songo pleaded as she pulled Kagome toward Kirara.

"Wait Kagome you are going back to him after he said he didn't love you anymore?" Kouga asked with wonder in his eyes.

"Kouga he is still my friend and I will never leave a friend behind." Kagome told him as she got on Kirara with Songo and Shippo.

"Please then let me take you then it will be faster please." Kouga pleaded acting like he cared but was going to use it to have some alone time with Kagome.

"Ok then Songo I'll meet you back at the torn down village." Kagome said as she climbed onto Kouga back and took off at a whirlwind speed. Still having that weird feeling that someone was watching her from the shadows.

As she rode on Kouga's back she got to thinking about what was happening to her. Kouga started to feel uncomfortable with the silence, so he decided to dig a little deeper at Kagome's feelings about him.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked her.

"Hmmm?" She said as she laid her head on his shoulder_ Damn his shoulder is comfortable. _She thought.

"How come you don't like me?" Kouga asked her.

"What? Oh Kouga I don't dislike you I just feel you come on to strong when we are friends." She explained to him as she started to drift off to sleep on his shoulder.

"Well since it's clear that you and the mutt are not working out want to come to one of the feasts my tribe is holding?" he asked as they started to near the village.

"Sure, sure, yeah I will." Kagome told him as she yawned and fell asleep as they entered into the ransacked village. Kouga gently shook her awake though not after looking at her peaceful sleeping figure. _ She is so beautiful._ He thought as he starts to wake her up. Kagome got up and followed Koga into the hut in which Miroku and Kaede were trying to heal Inuyasha, but were beginning to fail.

"Kagome there you are." Miroku said as he got up to hug her " Inuyasha's condition is worsening you are going to have to purify him to get rid of the poisons but don't worry he will revert back into a human after you do that but he will be one for about a few hours so be warned." Miroku explained to her.

"Ay ye are going to have to." Kaede confirmed.

Kagome slowly walked up to Inuyasha summoning all her sadness, love, anger, and every other emotion she ever had for Inuyasha into one hand and touched his forehead. The entire hut was filled with bright pink and purple light as Kagome purified Inuyasha. Inuyasha screamed so loud from the pain that everyone had to cover their ears not only for the loudness of the scream but of the pain that was hidden deep inside of it. Shippo, Kouga, and Kirara had to leave because the power from her purifying Inuyasha was so powerful that they could feel that they were getting purified to. _Wow. _Kouga thought _she is one powerful priestess and she could have done that to me anytime I took her away from Inuyasha._ The light slowly started to die down as Kagome finished purifying as did Inuyasha's screaming. Kagome was starting to feel the exhaustion of this but she pushed herself a little more until she finished. When she finished she collapsed only to be picked up by Kouga who lead Shippo and Kirara back to the hut after feeling the purifying pressure lift off his chest. Kouga took her outside and held her until she woke up

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she started to wake up.

It hurt Kouga that she would think of him but instead of being nasty he said "No Kagome its Kouga."

"Oh thank you." she said before letting sleep claim her for another few hours.

Miroku walked out of the hut with Kaede looking for Kagome only to see her in the wolf prince's arms.

"Kouga is she awake?" Miroku asked. Koga shook his head no and put Kagome so that he could talk to Miroku and Kaede.

"Haws the mutt?" he asked not really caring.

"Well if ye want to know he'll make it but it was a close one." Kaede explained to him "he will be human for three days because that Childs purifying was so powerful on him." She said as she pointed to Kagome. Kaede took Miroku back into the hut so that they could help Inuyasha when he woke up.

"You know you didn't have to bring her here." Songo said to him as he watched Kagome sleep.

"I had to know how she felt." Koga told her as he slowly picked up Kagome to put her in a hut.

"She likes you I can tell you that but she likes Inuyasha a bit more, but after what he said I think you might have a chance with her, but be warned if you hurt her I will personally hunt you down and kill you myself." Songo threatened.

"I'll keep that in mind." Koga said as he hugged and kissed Kagome before leaving to help with the feast.

Just then Inuyasha stumbled out of the hut his side all bandaged his hair black as his eyes (author note: idk if they are black when he is human so they will be for my story. Sorry!) He walked up to Songo "Songo what happened?" he could barley mutter.

"You broke Kagome's heart and Kouga is the one fixing it sums it all up for those three days." Songo told him all matter a fatly

"WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shhhhh I'll explain it to you later when you are better." Songo told Inuyasha as she led him back to the hut.

"No Songo tell me now so that I can fix it." Inuyasha stubbornly said.

Songo explained the entire story leaving out Kouga kissing Kagome. _ He doesn't need that kind of stress not in his condition._ She figured. Just then a shiver came over Songo as she felt something evil watch her.

"Songo." Miroku said.

"Yeah?" she asked him getting ready to slap him.

"Will you take a walk with me?" He asked her.

Songo agreed and they walked along a river, just walking in silence. Each other wanting the other to say something first. Miroku decided to have the guts to do it. But didn't know how to say it.

" ?" was all that came out of Miroku's mouth.

"What?" Songo asked clearly not being able to understand him

"Did you mean that after we defeated Naraku you would be my wife and bear my children?" Miroku asked blushing

Songo looked at him shocked that he remembered but also flattered that he would. "Yeah I did and I still do." She told him blushing.

"Then will you marry me?" Miroku asked.

Songo looked at him for a moment the leapt into his arm and he took that as a yes so he hugged her back, and they went back to tell everyone their news and the only person who didn't hear but knew it was going to happen was the sleeping Kagome who whispered a name in her sleep " Koga."

Ohm so what do you guys think I have always wanted to do a Kagome and Kouga story but I also like KagomeXInuyasha also so don't think i don't love the dog boy cuz I do! So peace- Kristian


	4. Talking to Inuyasha

Inuyasha wake up feeling like shit as he knew that he would have to talk to Kagome about what he said and how he should apologize._ Shit I can't believe I said that I don't love Kikyo anymore, don't I. _ He thought as he walked outside into the sunshine and as he looked him seen Kouga holding _his_ Kagome in his arms like he was her mate.

"What the fuck Kouga why are you touching Kaogme?" Inuyasha yelled causing Songo and Miroku to come out and look.

Kouga looked up and seen the human Inuyasha and just continued to hold Kagome on his lap as she started to stir awake. "Look what you did, you woke her up." Kouga said accusingly to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she got up and looked at him. "How do you feel?" she asking him while getting out of Kouga's tight embrace.

"Kagome I will feel so much better if we could take a walk." Inuyasha told her looking down, that clearly being hard for him to say.

Kagome slowly walked up to Inuyasha and hugged him " Yes I will we can take as long as we need." She whispered in his ear. Only Kouga could hear what she said with his demon ears and he whined a little that she might get together with Inuyasha._ Please, please Kagome don't fall for his lies. _Kouga silently pleaded to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome don't take too long we have the feast." Kouga reminded her.

"You're going to a wolf's feast!" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yeah well he asked me and I felt like I wanted to." Kagome explained to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha left grumbling under his breath causing Kagome to catch up with him. They took a deer trail through a dense forest. Inuyasha felt stupid for being a human and that is putting Kagome in danger. _ Damn I shouldn't have taken her out here. _Inuyasha silently kicked himself for that.

"Inuyasha I know why you asked for this walk." Kagome said keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Kagome you are going to have to believe me that I love you more than I have ever loved Kikyo." Inuyasha started to tell her. " When I was sick I thought I was back 50 years ago and that she was dying and those were her last wishes."

" But you said you loved her more than me, and if it were me dying I wouldn't want you or someone else to lie to me saying that you loved me more than another. So Inuyasha there is still something you feel for Kikyo and I can't stay with you if I have to compete with a dead girl for your heart and me eventually losing to her. I have been with you for this journey and I realized that you still love a lot and I think it's more than me and I remind her of you." Kagome told him as she started crying for losing the only man she had ever loved to a dead girl who looked just like her.

"Kagome please I don't love her anymore you have to believe me please!" Inuyasha said as he took Kagome and hugged him as he fought the tears for losing the love of his life.

For about twenty minutes they just hugged as if they were saying goodbye but they weren't they we just hugging out all the pain, sadness and betrayal from over the last few days.

"Please Kaogme give me another chance...Please." Inuyasha said as tears were falling down his face as he buried his face in her hair suffering because he can't smell her with his human nose.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry but you are going to have to understand I do remind you of Kikyo and that makes you think of her I can see it in your eyes, so you have to understand when I need time to think about this and that doesn't guarantee that we might get back together but we will see and you will always have a place in my heart as my first love." Kagome told him.

"But what if you get together with someone else then what?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"We will go from there." Kagome said as she took Inuyasha's hand as they headed back so that Kagome could get to the feast on time.

"But before we go a feast hosted by wolves do you have any ideas how dangerous that is they could attack you and kill you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kouga won't let that happen to me." Kagome explained.

"Sure he won't he will be too busy trying to mate with you." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha he knows we are just friends." Kagome explained as she shook her head.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was stupid but kept his words to himself as he took her back to the village.

"Well I'm glad that your still you still grumbling under breath." Kagome teased.

As they got to the village Kouga was there getting Kagome's bow and arrows together, and all her other things. When he picked up her bag her iPod fell out and when Koga went to pick it up it started playing and he had no idea what to do.

"Kagome come fix this thing!" Kouga told her. Kagome laughed so hard that she started crying, but she went over there and managed to turn it off.

"Kagome what was that?"Kouga asked her still a little freaked out.

"It's my iPod it's something we listen to in my time it plays music." Kagome explained still laughing.

"Oh ok, well you ready it's going to be a two day trip so it's going to be long." Kouga explained to her as she climbed on his back.

"Kagome good luck and remember what we talked about." Inuyasha warned.

"Oh stop your sounding like my mother." Kagome teased "And you concentrate on returning back to normal ok?"

Right as they were about to take off Kagome had Kouga stop as she forgot something She climbed off his back and gave Inuyasha a good luck kiss on the cheek, as she reminded him that she would be ok and for him to get better. Kagome gave Songo and Miroku hugs as she congratulated them for their engagement. She went up to Shippo and gave him a hug and told him she would see him again in Kaede's village in a few days. After she said her goodbyes she climbed back up Kouga's back and they took off toward the eastern wolf tribe.

"Excited?" Kouga asked.

"A little I mean I never had a feast with wolves so it's safe to say yeah." She told him.

"Well we will be there in two days so hold on!" As he sped up.

Kagome held on tight because Kouga went faster than Inuyasha ever did and she squeaked when he sped up which caused Kouga to laugh out loud, which in turn made Kagome blush in embarrassment.

So what do you think so far I have a good plot so far in my mind so  
don't scratch out Inuyasha just yet.  
- Peace for now Kristian


	5. Day One

"Hey Kouga can we stop my legs are starting to feel numb and I want to walk it off." Kagome told Kouga as they were on their way to the feast Kouga's tribe was holding.

"Yeah this would be a great time for me to hunt, so what do you like deer, or rabbit?" Kouga asked her as she sat down to rub her legs. "You eat rabbit, that's disgusting killing the little bunnies with their floppy ears and soft fur!" Kagome exclaimed to him. "Well then deer then?" Kouga asked. "Sure I guess I'll get some fruit and water." Kagome said wanting to help.

Kouga left in the usual matter a tornado of wind that blew Kagome's hair every which way. _Well time to listen to my new __iPod__!_ Kagome thought excitedly as she went berry hunting. _What should I listen to? _She thought as she scroled down her song. (I know.) She thought as she clicked her song. She clicked on Sick Hearts by The Used.

Call this a mask, call me strong;  
Call me a mess, call me wrong.  
'Cause sick hearts do fine  
With wasting their time.  
(Yeah!)

Make up two words on the spot for the moment,  
Acting like it's what you meant to say.  
Calling to angels, gets lonesome,  
when you don't believe they exist anyway.

I'd rather shut my eyes...  
Call this a mask, call me strong;  
Call me a mess, call me wrong.  
'Cause sick hearts do fine  
With wasting their time.

(Wasting time, wasting time)

Aching my head like it's the weight of the world,  
And it seems I forgot how to smile (forgot how to..)  
Make friends with the devil, it's dangerous sad  
That I don't really have any friends  
(Don't have a friend)

I'd rather shut my eyes...  
Call this a mask, call me strong;  
Call me a mess, call me wrong.  
''Cause sick hearts do fine  
With wasting their time.  
Call me a boy 'til I've learned ('til I've learned)  
Call me the bird or the worm.  
''Cause sick hearts do fine  
With wasting their...

There's so much left to see,  
But I'd rather shut my eyes.  
I don't know what's come over me,  
But I'd rather shut my eyes.  
There's so much that I could see  
But I'd rather shut my eyes,  
I'd rather shut my eyes (Rather shut my...)  
I'd rather shut my eyes.

Call this a mask, call me strong;  
Call me a mess, call me wrong.  
'Cause sick hearts do fine  
With wasting their time.  
Call me a boy 'til I've learned ('til I've learned)  
Call me the bird or the worm.  
'Cause sick hearts do fine with wasting their time (Wasting time)  
With wasting their time.

As she was picking berries and jamming out Kouga returned and watched her dance and pick berries. The sight to him was so funny that he couldn't help but laugh at her. Kagome heard the laughter and she instantly thought it was Inuyahsa so she yelled "Sit!" and as she waited for the thunk she then remembered that she was with Kouga and felt stupid that she thought she was with Inuyahsa. She turned around and looked at Kouga who stopped looking at her and was wondering why she said sit.

"Did you think I was the mutt?" He asked her. "Yeah for a second sorry, did you have any luck hunting?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject. "Yeah I did why you were moving like that?" Kouga asked trying to figure what she was doing. "Well that is called dancing Kouga don't you guys dance?" Kagome asked him. "Yeah but not like that!" He said back to her laughing as he remembered the memory. "Then how do you guys dance in circles?" Kagome teased. "No we don't I'll show you." Kouga said as he grabbed Kagome.

He made Kagome stand about an arm's length and the he raised his hand toward the middle. "Now you put your hand with mine." Kouga explained. She brought her hand towards his and when they touched he went in a circle and Kagome followed suit. Then he slowly brought her in closer and they stared in each other eyes not tearing away. As they came in closer they linked arms and they stopped spinning. Then Kouga leaned in closer and growled in her ear. Then Kouga let go and smiled. "That's how we dance to our music; we have other various when the male growls in your ear that's when you go in the caves that dance is used during our mating ritual." Kagome looked at him and knew Inuyasha was right. _Damn it of course he was right. _"You guys have a ritual for that I thought it could happen anytime." Kagome questioned. "It can." Kouga started to explain "but once a year we celebrate the new and old mates." Kagome looked at him and nodded her head as if she finally understood. "Well where I come from we call that slow dancing, it's when a boy and a girl who like each other dance with one another." Kouga nodded and went and got the food so that they could eat.

After Kagome prepared her meat she looked at Kouga who ate his raw. "How can you eat it like that its disgusting!" Kagome asked him. "It doesn't taint the meat like your cooking and seasoning do to it how I eat it is the pure flavor." Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How I eat it enhances the flavor and kills and the parasites inside of it." Kouga stopped eating his meat reached across and took some of Kagome's meat. "Hmm it's good but not as good as mine and our bodies can handle the parasites, but you want to try some of mine?" Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No thanks Kouga."

After they cleaned up Kagome wanted to walk so they set off on foot towards the mountain. Kagome enjoyed the stillness of the forest and how calm everything has been lately. "It feels good out here don't you think Kouga?" Kagome asked. "Yeah it does now that I can enjoy it with you." Kagome blushed when he said that but always wondered for as long as she knew him why he was single. "Kouga for as long as I knew you, you were always single. You're a prince so how come you don't you know have a girlfriend or something." Kouga looked at her like she would understand before he finally answered saying "Well you see here Kagome because I am a prince I have to look for someone special that can be the alpha female of my tribe and none of the other wolves I have met can live up to being that." Kagome thought back until she found the persons name she was looking for. "What about that one wolf girl what's her name? Oh yeah Ayame she seemed like she could handle it." Kouga shook his head no "But Kagome I have already found the person who would be perfect, you."

Kagome stared at him and she knew that this would happen one day. "Kouga I know you like and all but I can't handle a relationship right know after what happened with Inuyasha I don't think I could." Kouga looked defeated and nodded like he respected her for her being forward and letting him know that. "But maybe one day Kouga something could happen just maybe." Kouga looked up hopefully smiled and took her hand. "I would like that a lot, but can we speed this up a little I want to get there in time for the festival." Kagome climbed on his back "What festival?" Kouga looked at her like she was dumb. "For my birthday of course they always have a festival with games like snap the neck, or my favorite the meat eating contest." Kagome got out her iPod to listen to and she asked him "Sounds fun, don't talk to me because I will be listening to my iPod ok?"

Kouga nodded and ran off toward the tribe and Kagome scrolled her iPod and decided to listen to Cupids Chokehold by Gym Class Heroes

(Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke  
But momma I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend

And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'

I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is

We even got a secret handshake  
And she loves the music that my band makes  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun

(ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast  
But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one  
Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son

And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long  
But I promise this is on a whole new plane  
I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)

I love it when she calls my phone  
She even got her very own ringtone  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)

It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

She's got a smile that would make the most senile  
Annoying old man bite his tongue  
I'm not done  
She's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
And it doesn't stop there  
Man I swear  
She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten  
And now she's even got her own song  
But movin' on  
She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard  
And we can be on the phone for three hours  
Not sayin' one word  
And I would still cherish every moment  
And when I start to build my future she's the main component  
Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but  
Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)

Kouga shook his head in amusement as they raced off too find camp.

When they arrived at a meadow Kouga announced that they were going to camp here for the night. He went off to get fire wood and Kagome stayed back to set up her bed roll when it started it down pour. _Great this is just what I need. _Kagome thought as she had to repack everything so it wouldn't get soaked. Kouga came back and looked at the sky "Hey Kagome it looks like it's going to rain for awhile so while I was out I found a cave not even a half-mile from here." Kagome nodded an ok and she got up and climbed on Kouga's back.

When he took off in a tornado towards the cave none of the water seemed to hit them. "Hey Kouga how come the water can't get us?" Kagome asked as she watched the rain. "Well Kagome I'm going too fast for it so it just bounces off my tornado, well here we are." Kouga told her as they approached the cave.

The cave was small and dark but Kouga had already put wood in there so he went inside to light it as Kagome was about to wander inside she thought she felt something watch her like when she woke up from passing out. _That's weird, I can't shake that feeling._

She thought as she went inside to get warm by the fire. Kagome went and sat next to Kouga to get some warmth from him. "Here Kagome." Kouga said as he tossed her a pelt he had. "T-t-thanks." Kagome replied shivering. "Geez Kagome you are freezing!" Kouga exclaimed as he pulled her into a tight hug to get her blood circulating.

As Kagome was in that tight hug she caught a whiff of Kouga and he smelled like woods, a cool mist and something else. _What is that third smell? _Kagome pondered. Kouga could feel Kagome smell him and he could smell her sweet pure scent that only a few things this world had, and yet something else was lingering under that. _What is it? _Kouga wanted to know. As Kagome took that last whiff she finally got it was a fresh smell that you could only get if you went out into a meadow. (So that's it, he smells like nature.) Was Kagome's last thought before she closed her eyes and fell asleep on Kouga's chest.  
Kouga looked down at Kagome and finally got that smell that only canine demons could smell _it's a smell of want. _Kouga chuckled as he thought but a more serious thought came over him. _Who does she want me or the mutt? _Kouga shook the thought off with another one. _If she wanted the mutt she would have stayed. _Kouga thought with a final humph as he laid his head on Kaogme's and fell asleep.

Little did they know a demon tracking them for vengeance for killing her crime partner. "Sleep little Miko for when are back with that gang of yours that's when I will strike and you will have no idea." It threatened as it slid into the shadows.

So did you guys like it. I know the dance part was ehhh but I wanted a special moment between them. I also know this is a little long but whenever I read fanfic stories I like them to be long. So review  
- peace for now, Kristian


	6. The feast

The feast  
"Kouga get up!" Kagome yelled at the wolf prince. "Uhhh no." Kouga grumbled as he turned back over to fall back asleep. Kagome looked at the stubborn yukai and sighed. _Well he's going to get up one way or another. _Kagome vowed as she walked out of the cave.

Kagome walked around in the woods and found a hot spring to take a bath. A_hhh this is more like it. _Kagome thought as she slid into the water. Then suddenly she heard something and she started to get out of the water scared that it was Kouga trying to peep in her. Then suddenly out of the bushes came a group of men who were looking for a hot spring instead they found a girl putting her clothes on. They looked at each other and they knew what they were going to do.

Kagome looked up and seen the men staring at her. "Can I help you?"  
Kagome asked rudely hoping that the men would get the idea that they were interrupting something. "Yes, yes you can sweet thing." One of the men said suggestively. Kagome got what they saying and she slowly started backing away. "Well to bad I'm not interested." She said as she prepared to shoot an arrow when she looked down she realized she forgot her arrows. (Damn it the day to forget my stuff.) "Well honey you aren't but we are." The man said again as he charged forward to grab her.  
Kagome took off screaming as she ran back toward the cave. But she went the wrong way and the men were closing in on her.  
"Shit, shit, shit, FUCK!" Kagome yelled as she tried to hide. The men charged into the clearing as they started to search for Kagome. "Don't bother to hide pretty one we will find." One of the men seen Kagome's leg and they snuck up on her and grabbed her. They took out of the clearing and started arguing on which one will have her first. Kagome was losing her voice from screaming but as her voice was really going she had an adrenaline rush. "Kouga help me these men are going to rape me!" Kagome yelled as the men finally decided who was going to have her.

As Kouga was starting to wake up he heard screaming and he knew who's scream that was. _Fuck that's Kagome's scream she is in trouble. _  
Kouga thought as he tore off towards were he heard the scream. He checked the hot springs and smelled Kagome's sent and a band of men.  
(Shit I know why she's screaming now.) He thought as he tore off toward more screaming. Right as Kouga was about to run into the clearing he heard Kagome scream "Kouga help me these men are going to rape me!" at the top of her lungs. Then he lost it the true demon in him took over and his eyes turned red and he transformed into a 10 foot wolf with 10 inch fangs and he growled and in the clearing his growl could be heard very clearly. (Authors note: I don't know if Kouga ever transformed in the series but if he did and didn't look like that sorry!) Kagome heard the growl and grew scared she had never headed a growl that scary before. Then Kouga charged into the clearing and the man who was removing Kaogme's skirt was torn to pieces by Kouga's fearsome fangs and the other men tried to run by one by one Kouga tore them to pieces but for some reason he didn't eat them.  
Kagome watched the slaughter wanting to run but her legs were frozen to the ground with fear.

When Kouga finished killing the men he turned toward Kagome and advanced on her but stopped when he got a good look at her and he stopped and collapsed. Kagome wanted to run but stayed to make sure  
the demon who saved her was ok but she looked she seen the demon had  
bright red eyes. _This had to be a demon who transformed. _Then it came to Kagome who she knew that was a youki demon that she was calling for. "Kouga. Kagome whispered. Just then the demon got up looked at Kagome and tore off toward the forest. Kagome sat there and was actually terrified of him knowing that he could transform into a wolf that monstrous and kill the men so easily. _I should be happy that he got here in time so that they couldn't rape me. _Kagome thought with a shudder. But she couldn't she just seen men get torn up in front of her eyes. Kagome crawled over to her iPod and decided to stay there and wait for Kouga. She played Bulletproof by La Roux 

Been there done that messed around,  
I'm having fun don't put me down  
I'll never let you  
sweep me off my feet.

I won't let you in again,  
The messages I've tried to send,  
My information's just not going in.

Burning bridges shore to shore,  
I'll break away from something more  
I'm not to not to love  
until it's cheap.

Been there done that messed around  
I'm having fun don't put me down,  
I'll never let you  
sweep me off my feet.

This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something  
when it's dead.

Do do do your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are heard  
There's certain things  
that should be left unsaid.

Tick tick tick tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh baby, your time is running out.

I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do  
is fill me up with doubt.

This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.

This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof

(Instrumental)

This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.

When Kouga finally calmed down enough to transform back he sank to the ground and shook his head. _I have never transformed unless I protect my mate, or someone I love is in great danger. _Then everything came back to him Kagome's screams of rape and him charging in and killing all those men so brutally. (But why didn't eat them?) He asked as he remembered when he told Kagome that he would never eat another human. He chuckled at this as he got up to find Kagome to explain everything to her.

When Kouga got to the clearing he seen Kagome listening to her iPod so he went up to her and touched her shoulder. Kagome knew who it was and turned around slowly as she seen Kouga. She took one look at him as she slowly got up to thank him. "Kouga thank you for saving me, but explain to me want happened." She demanded as she looked right at him. Kouga felt so ashamed that Kagome seen him like that he tilted his head so that his bangs hid his eyes. "Well you see when a youki wolf gets mad that his mate or someone he loves gets in great danger they transform into their true self a giant wolf, I am just so sorry that you had to see me like that please forgive me." Kouga pleaded with her. Kagome lifted his head so that she could see his eyes. "Yes I forgive you but there was nothing to forgive because you were protecting me so thank you, but why didn't you eat them?" Kagome asked. Kouga chucked as he explained to her the promise me made to her to never eat another human. Kagome smiled as she remembered. "So should we get going now?" Kagome asked. Kouga nodded and they took off

as they were nearing the caves Kouga told her that everyone would call her sister because she became one of them after she helped defeat the birds of paradise. "Thank you." Kagome told him. Kouga told her that when they got there they would go to the women's caves so she could sleep there. "How come I can't sleep with you in your cave?" Kagome asked. Kouga chuckled. "Because my love you are not my mate and only mates can sleep with one another in each other's caves." Kagome blushed as they came upon the caves.

The caves were beautiful they were in the mountain and the mountain itself was so tall that it went into the clouds and it was a light shade of blue with forests flowers and all sorts of greenery growing on it. _It's beautiful now that I can look at it properly because I'm not being kidnapped. _Kagome thought as Kouga took her to show her his own cave. It was behind it a cascading waterfall that made rainbows with its mist and gave off a cool breeze. "It's beautiful." Kagome told Kouga. "Yeah it is I was born in it so it holds special memories."  
Kouga explained to her. Kagome nodded as he took her to the females cave. Kouga took her to one of the females. "Kagome this is Yuki she is one of my friends from my childhood." Yuki went up to Kagome and hugged her. "Welcome sister we awaited your arrival." Kagome was shocked by the hug but she returned it. "Sister you must be tired please rest until the feast because it's going to be a long night."  
Yuki said as she showed Kagome her mat and let her sleep. Kagome was grateful after the day's events and soon fell asleep.

Kagome was later woken up by Yuki. "Sister Kagome wake up it's time for the feast." Kagome got up and was handed some pelts by Yuki. "Please wear these because you are one of us now." Yuki said excitedly. Kagome looked at the fur pelts what she had was a short fur skirt and a tank top looking top with full body armor. Yuki helped Kagome put on the armor that clicked together. "Thank you sister Yuki for helping." Kagome said as she hugged her. "It's no problem." Yuki said to her as she dragged her outside to the fire.

Around the fire sat the male wolf demon along with male wolves and on the other side sat their female counter parts. Then in the middle sat Kouga talking to his friends. Everyone stopped talking as Kagome stepped out of the darkness into the light some of the male demons whistled as some of the females looked at her with jealousy, because even thought Kagome was a human in their clothes she looked like a genuine wolf yukai. Kagome blushed as she followed Yuki "Damn to bad Kouga's got a claim on her or else I would take her." Some of the males were saying. Kouga stopped that with a look. "What?" Kagome asked. "Oh it's nothing sister it's just the men being men." Yuki told her as she sat her next to Kouga.

Kouga stood up when Kagome sat down and signaled for everyone to quiet down. "Today as we all know is my birthday and for this we hold a feast, but after we eat the meat then we really start celebrating!"  
Kouga yelled as everyone tore into their meat. "Here Kagome I cooked you some." Kouga teased. "Hey thanks!" Kagome said. As everyone ate their meat some of the demons were pouring drinks. "Would you like some sister?" One asked. "Yes please but I have no glass." Kagome explained. Then the demon who offered her some had pulled out a glass and poured her some of the red drink. (What is this?) Kagome wanted to know as she took a sip. It wasn't blood or anything it tasted tart and yet it was sweet at the same time. As Kagome finished her first glass she had a refill. This kept happening until she had drunk about 20 glasses and she was starting to feel tipsy. One of the men came over and stared to talk. "So are you and Kouga mates yet cuz if you aren't I'm available." he slurred. Kagome giggled "No thank you and no we aren't and never will because we are just friends." Kagome tried to explain as clearly as she could. Kouga heard he and felt hurt but he leaned over "Well of would never happen because I would never mate with such a weakling anyways." Kagome looked at him and refilled her glass and quickly drained it. Kouga saw this as a drinking challenge and started to drink as much as Kagome. Kouga could clearly hold his liquor better but they were both getting drunk so bad that the others had to take the wine away from them. Kagome got up and went to take a walk. Kouga got up to apologize. "Kagome wait up." Kagome just started to run away but quickly fell. Kouga caught up and helped her up. "Don't, you don't like me so why are you helping me?" Kagome asked him. Kouga hiccupped "Well you just want to be friends." Kagome looked at him and giggled. "No silly I like you a lot!" Kouga laughed so hard that his friends came over to see what was going on to only see a drunken price making out with a drunken miko. "Uhhh Ginta should you pull those two apart?" one friends asked. "No way remember when he started to kiss the pig head and we tried to stop him, he broke my entire right side so I'm staying away." Ginta explained. The others nodded and left the two to make-out.

Kagome had to stop for breath and Kouga took this as a sign and picked her up to take to his cave. "Kouga what are you doing I'm not done with you!" Kagome giggled. "Privacy." Kouga grunted. Kagome managed to squirm out of his grip and to fall to the ground giggling. Kouga took one look at her and fell to the ground with her and stared to kiss her again. Kagome accepted the kiss willingly and met it back with just as much passion. Kouga's tongue met Kagome's and they tongue wrestles until Kagome passed out from all the excitement and being drunk. Kouga picked her up and took her to his cave so she could sleep in as late as she wanted.

So what did you guys think? I know it's long but I explained that I liked long chapters and sorry about yukis name I have no idea what a Japanese name is so that's what I came up with bit please review because I feel sad when I don't get reviews... -peace for now Kristian p.s sorry if the lyrics are shitty the website that gives them to me are.


	7. The next day

As the sun decided to shine right on Kagome's eyes was when she decided to get up and face what happened after she drank all that wine last night. She stumbled out of bed and looked at where she was. _I am not in the women den._ She thought as she walked out of the cave to a majestic looking waterfall. _Why the fuck am I at Kouga's den?_ Kagome wanted to know as she sat there wanting to get down but not wanting to fall into the water. Then it hit Kagome, she had a massive hangover. Kagome tried to throw up in the water but didn't want to because it was the tribe's drinking water so she went and threw up right on Kouga's bed.

"HAHAHA, owww, that's what you get for making me drunk, owwww." Kagome yelled at no one as she lay down on the floor to nurse her aching head. Kagome soon eventually got up off the ground to find someone to help her down from the cliff. As she looked out toward the fire she saw everyone just laughing at her direction. Kagome assumed that they were laughing at her weakness to get down and they were. So Kagome decided to show them that she wasn't weak so she jumped down off the 50ft cliff into the raging rapids that lie below the waterfall. Right as she jumped off Kagome realized that she did a stupid ass thing so she did was the only thing she knew how to do, scream.

"Damn it Kouga help me!" Kagome screamed as she plunged into the rapids. Kouga and the other looked at what she did and looked dumbfounded as she went into the dangerous rapids.

"Shit I can't go in there I'm no water nymph!" Some of the other demons were saying. Kouga looked at them then charged towards the river not caring if he would drown or not. Just as he reached the river bank Kagome came close enough so that he could grab her and not have to get in the water. Kagome was not breathing and she lost the Shikon jewel from her neck. Kouga didn't know what to do to get her breathing but something told him to just breath for her so he did mouth to mouth and managed to help her breath enough to get Kagome to start breathing again.

"Oh thank you thank you for breathing again Kagome you scared the hell out of me." Kouga told her as he held her hand and lifted her up to take her to the camp fire. Just then Kagome's eyes fluttered open and her hand went to her neck to feel for the jewel that was usually there, but she felt nothing on her neck and that made her freak out.

"Kouga where is the Shikon jewel." Kagome asked not wanting anyone else to hear and start freaking out.

"Isn't supposed to be on your neck?" Kouga asked starting to get very worried. Kouga looked around to see if anyone heard them. Everyone had forgotten the commotion that happened earlier and was just chilling and doing their duties. Kouga looked at Kagome and seen that the jewel was no longer on her neck and he just seen bare neck. As he set her down Yuki walked up to them with the jewel.

"I seen this in the river and I assume that you would want this back sister and also way to go guys. You two went at it last night!" Yuki teased as she handed a relived Kagome her jewel back. After Kagome put the jewel back on her neck she looked at Yuki weird and Yuki just laughed at her.

"Kouga you are to mean, I can't believe that you haven't told Kagome what you to did last night, I know you remember because you wouldn't stop bragging about it to the guys about how only you could make out with a miko without being shot." Yuki told them before running away fearing her leader wrath for spilling her secret. Kouga blushed and laughed and a very angry Kagome looked at him with despise in her eyes.

"Kouga you dumb ass how could you have taken advantage of me like that when I was drunk like that I ought to kill you for that but I can't because you are my ride back to Inuyasha's forest where I will see all the people that I love and care for!" Kagome told him as she stomped away. Kouga sighed as he ran up to catch her and explain what happened to them last night.

"Kagome it was all fuzzy to me also but the only clear thing from last night is a certain miko grabbing me and telling me that they were not done with me yet sooo.." Kouga trailed of while easily dodging Kagome futile attempted at punching him. Kagome gave up on trying hitting him so she just sat down and sighed as she fought off her hangover still. Kouga took one look at her and knew that she wanted to eat take a bath and get the hell out of there and go and see her friends. So Kouga picked her up and sat her down by the blueberry bushes so that she could eat before her bath.

"What is this Kouga?" Kagome asked him as she started to pick the berries and eat them. Kagome got a handful of berries and shoved them in Kouga's face causing him to stumble back.

"Uggghhhh," Were the only audible sounds coming from his mouth at the moment. When Kouga was able to swallow the berries Kagome was on her ass laughing at his facial expression. So Kouga took a handful and tried to shove them in Kagome's mouth but she dodged them and threw some at Kouga which ended up being an all out blueberry throwing war. Kouga managed to get Kagome most of the time, and he made her feel better by not getting all the time. Kagome managed to hit Kouga only because he let her and she also managed to get a lot of 'luck shots' into the demon mouth. After the bushes we cleaned the pair fell down near the bushes laughing only to turn and find themselves facing each other and slowly staring to blush.

"So Kouga why did you bring me here anyways?" Kagome asked while picking blueberries out of her hair.

"Well I get the feeling that you are going to eat take a bath and go home because you feel out of place here, it's all in your body language." Kouga told her while picking blueberries out of his hair also. Kagome looked at him knowing he was right because she did miss Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and even the perverted Miroku. Kouga seen her get the glaze in her eyes and knew she was thinking about her friends.

"Well I should get you to the hot springs." Kouga said as he got up. When he got up he offered a hand to help Kagome looked at it and smiled as she took it. _Kouga is really nice Inuyasha never did that for me. _Kagome thought as Kouga sped off towards the hot springs.

"Hey Kouga could you stand near so that no one will take me again?" Kagome asked as they neared the hot spring. "But not close enough that you could see me." She added on to warn him. Kouga nodded as he remembered that one day he slept as Kagome got dragged by some rapists. _Well that won't happen again._ Kouga reassured himself as they reached the hot springs. When Kagome started to undress Kouga took that as his cue to leave but not too far away. When Kagome got in the water it was a little hotter than she expected so she let out a little scream. When Kouga heard that scream he assumed the worst so he charged in the hot spring only to see the top half of a naked and angry Kagome.

"Kouga what in the hell are you doing in here, GO AWAY!" Kagome screamed at him as she tried to cover herself.

"I..I..I heard you scream so I assumed tha-" Kouga tried to explain as he stuttered.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Kagome screamed as a flustered Kouga ran away but not far enough away to keep her from danger.

When Kagome got out of the springs she went and looked for Kouga to apologize to him when she found him she found him asleep at the base of a tree snoring up a storm. She looked at him shook her head as she kicked him awake. When Kouga woke up and seen Kagome his face went into an instant smirk and blush.

" You only screamed so that I could see you naked hmm missy so that you could tease me?" Kouga smirked. Kagome looked at him as she walked up to him and started to make out with him.

"Of course Kouga because you are the sexiest man and this is my present to you." Kagome whispered into his ear as she kneed him in the crotch. The effect was instant as Kouga went into a ball and started to whine. "That's what you get for being a cocky prick."

"Why Kagome?" Kouga asked between breaths.

"Because you should assume things now get up and take me home to see my friends." Kagome demanded as she got Kouga up and brushed him off. Kouga managed to get up and hoist Kagome on his back. When he took off Kagome put in her iPod and listened to Tik Tok by Ke$ha

_Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like  
__Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit this city.  
__Before I leave I brush my teeth with a bottle of jack.  
__Cuz when I leave I ain't comin back.  
__I'm talking pedicures on our toes tryin on all our clothes boys blowin up our phones.  
__Drop down playin our favorite cds. Pullin up to the parties tryin to get a little bit tipsy._

_Don't stop make it pop. DJ blow my speakers up tonight ima fight till we see the sudden light.  
__Tick Tock on the clock but the party don't stop. Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa oh Whoa Whoa Whoa oh.  
__Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight ima fight till we see the sudden light.  
__Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop. Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa oh Whoa Whoa oh._

_Aint got a care in the world but got plenty of beer Aint got no money in my pocket I'm already here.  
__And now the dudes are linin up cuz they hear we got swagger but we kick them to curb unless they look like McGagger.  
__I'm talking urb gettin crunk boys trying to touch my junk.  
__Gonna smack them if they get to drunk.  
__Now we goin till they kick us out. Or the police shut us down, police shut down, po po shut us down._

_Don't stop make it pop. DJ blow my speakers up tonight ima fight till we see the sudden light.  
__Tick Tock on the clock but the party don't stop. Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa oh Whoa Whoa Whoa oh.  
__Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight ima fight till we see the sudden light.  
__Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop. Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa oh Whoa Whoa oh._

_You build me up you break me down.  
__My heart impounds you got me with my hands up you got me now you got that sound yeah you got me.  
__You build me up you break me down.  
__My heart impounds yeah you got me ohhh with my hands put your hands up, put your hands up.  
__Now the party don't start till I walk in._

_Don't stop make it pop. DJ blow my speakers up tonight ima fight till we see the sudden light.  
__Tick Tock on the clock but the party don't stop. Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa oh Whoa Whoa Whoa oh.  
__Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight ima fight till we see the sudden light.  
__Tick tock on the clock but the party don't stop. Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa oh Whoa Whoa oh._

When the song was over she took out her headphones only to see that they were at Kaede's village.

"How did we get here so fast?" Kagome asked Kouga as she climbed off his back.

"This is closer to the mountains than that one village." He explained to her, Just then a little furry ball charged and landed on Kagome's chest she fell to the ground with a thump. When she looked at the little fur ball she realized that it was Shippo.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he hugged her hair.

"Hi Shippo where are the others?" Kagome asked him as she pried him off her hair.

"They are in the hut Inuyasha just turned back into a Hanyou." Shippo explained as he leaped back towards the hut. Kagome followed him and motioned to Kouga to follow as they walked into the hut they seen Inuyasha put his regular clothes on. Kagome blushed at the sight. Kouga looked at her and shook his head. _How can she blush at that mutt?_ Just then Songo came in with Miroku and screamed when she seen Kagome.

"I didn't think you would be backing so quickly, but guess what me and Miroku are now married!" Songo said as she showed Kagome her ring. Kagome squealed so loud that Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo had to cover their sensitive ears.

"Geez woman your back for five minutes and you're already screaming like you're dying." Inuyasha complained. Kagome ran up and hugged him as soon as she heard him. Inuyasha looked shocked but returned the hug while shooting Kouga a death glare.

"Why is the dog here is he here to drop you off because if he is goodbye!" Inuyasha said rudely to Kouga. Kagome looked at Inuyasha while having that special look in her eyes.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha was thrown into the ground with a thud. "Kouga is going to stay awhile here with me as my guest, Inuyahsa so try not to be mean."

"I am going to stay?" Kouga asked Kagome.

"Well yeah because you had me over at your place you can stay here and hopefully meet my mom." Kagome explained to him.

"Well I don't like it." Inuyasha grumbled.

"You never do." Miroku sighed

"Shut up monk why don't you and your wife go on your honeymoon I would like to celebrate being a hanyou without hearing you to all night." Inuyasha jabbed at him.

Songo looked embarrassed that he said that but Mirkou just shook his head in amusement.

"Inuyasha you say that because you can't get some like me." Miroku told him.

SMACK!

"What was that for?" Miroku asked Songo.

"Well you shouldn't brag about that in public." Songo said as she walked away. "Come on Miroku lets go on our honeymoon." Miroku climbed on Kirara with Songo and they flew away no one knowing when they would come back.

"Come on Kouga let me show you where you will be sleeping," Kagome said as she walked him towards a room.

"What the dog gets to sleep in the hut?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes he can now be quiet and go do something, before you make me mad." Kagome threatened him as she showed Kouga his room.

So what do you guys think? Well I would know in reviews, So if I need to change anything so no reviews makes me think my story is shit and that makes me stop writing them, I also turned on Anonymous ones so if you were wondering. I would like some feedback please. So peace for now- Kristian

P.S ok update sorry about the song my bad, I tried to type by listing to it s thousand times so sorry for any mistakes .


	8. Kohaku's homecoming

Chp. 8 Kohakus homecoming

When Kagome woke up in the morning she turned over on her mat and seen a little girl staring right at her. Seeing the girl Kagome shot straight up and almost collided with the poor girls head causing the girl to scream and wake everybody up.

"What is all the screaming about?" Inuyasha said as he charged into the room tetsigua (author note: check spelling of sword.) unsheathed and nearly running into Kagome as she stumbled off the mat.

"Kagome are you ok?" Kouga asked as he ran into the room running into Inuyasha causing him to fall face first onto the floor. This in turn caused him to curse very loudly which brought in Shippo who skidded into the room thinking Inuyasha was getting yelled at by Kagome.

"Kagome what is causing you to scream so loudly this early in the morning?" Inuyasha demanded as he picked himself off the floor pushing Kouga out of the way roughly.

"Its Rin when I woke up I saw her staring at me startling me, that made me scream." Kagome explained to them. " Rin dear why are you here is something wrong with Kohaku or Sesshomarou?" Kagome asked her looking very worried as Rin ran outside. When Rin ran back inside she was dragging a boy behind her.

"Kohaku you're here which means your better!" Shippo yelled as he ran up to the boy demon slayer and gave him a big hug.

"Oh Rin is this why your here you are bringing him home to us." Kagome said to her as she pulled Rin into a hug to thank her for all the hard work her and Sesshomaru did to heal Kohaku back to health. "Where is Sesshomaru at?" Kagome asked her as they broke from the hug.

"I am right here where is my half-breed brother at?"A beautiful man with a crescent moon on his face along with red marks on the side. His name was lord Sesshomaru. He was Inuyasha 's half brother

"Right here you cocky piece of shit what do you want?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at his youkai brother.

"Inuyasha be nice to him he brought Kohaku back after he healed him." Kagome told him.

"Well if you must know I heard you were injured and that you had become a human so I was going to come to see you." Sesshomaru told him blankly. As he looked at Kouga who was standing watching the entire scene. "What is the eastern wolf tribe prince doing here?" Sesshomaru demanded as Kouga started to lightly growl at the youkai in front of him.

"Well you see Kouga brought me home. Kagome tried to explain to him.

"Was I talking to you, No, I was talking to the sorry excuse I call a brother." Sesshomaru snapped on Kagome.

"Don't you talk to Kagome like that she was just trying to help!" Shippo told him.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru she was just trying to help so that you and Inuyasha wouldn't get into a fight." Rin pleaded with him as she grabbed Kagome leg in an attempt to protect her.

"Fine so that's why he is here but why were you Inuyasha a human?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"I was injured in a battle and Kagome got out the poison out of my system by purifying me." Inuyasha explained to him as he rubbed his side remembering the painful purifying experience.

"You let her purify you she is a powerful miko and that could have KILLED you!" Sesshomaru exploded on Inuyasha causing Kagome to jump a little. " You are lucky that you are a hanyou if you were a youkai you would have been killed for sure, being so reckless you could have been injured like that!" He demanded as he closed in on Inuyasha slowly growing madder at him.

Inuyasha knew that if he told his brother the truth that his brother would come at him attacking him for being stupid. (But hey whoever said that Inuyasha was smart when it came to choices?) Inuyasha didn't care what his brother thought he was protecting the woman he loved and still loves. " I jumped in front of the snake to save Kagome because I can heal better and she can't." Inuyasha told his brother also coming forward to challenge his brother.

"But you didn't heal that good did you brother?" Sesshomaru started to say to his brother. "If it were not for the miko you would be dead!"

"Why are we fighting this should be a happier time, because Kohaku is better and that we won't be scared anymore that he will die. Please Lord Sesshomaru please stop the fighting with your brother and lets go back home." Rin pleaded as she started to tug on his robes, to pull him back outside. Her attempts were nothing to the dog yukai as his strength was far greater than the little human girl who was trying to pull him out of the oncoming fight. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin as she was pulling on his robes he picked her up and took her outside.

"This is not over brother we will finish discussing this when Rin is not in danger." Sesshomaru told him as he started to leave. "Kohaku is better just keep him in bed rest for a few more days and don't have him doing any serious fighting that could reopen the wound and I don't want to have to come back here and take care of him again. I have better things to do than take care of humans who don't deserve my attention."

"But what about me?" Rin asked him as they go on Sesshomaru's cloud to take off.

"Rin I said humans deserve my time and you deserve it." He told her as they took off toward the sky heading home.

Kagome went outside and waved at them to wish them a safe travel. Rin waved back just more enthusiastic almost falling off only to be caught by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha seen what almost happened and shook his head mumbling under his breath about humans being too happy about saying good-bye. Kouga came outside to talk to Kagome but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"You have done enough to her wolf you can leave her alone." Inuyasha growled at him.

"No please stay for awhile." Kagome asked Kouga as she walked back toward the boys. "I will need some help with Kohaku's injuries, keeping an eye on Shippo, and Inuyasha is not what you would call responsible."

"I am so responsible! I keep your ass out of danger on a regular basis don't I!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha was thrown into the ground with a very loud. Shippo, and Kouga tried to hide the laugh but couldn't so they busted out laughing at Inuyasha's expense but were soon silenced by one of Kagome's deadly glares.

"Woman why did you do that to me?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as he picked himself up from the ground and brushed the dirt off of his face.

"Because of what you said! That was mean and hurtful!" Kagome told Inuyasha.

Kagome walked off to cool down and while she was walking she stumbled across tons and tons of herbs. _ Wow look at all these herbs I should save most of these to help later on. _ Kagome bent down to pick some herbs when she heard someone behind her charging through the bushes. As the thing leaped through the air it landed on Kagome's chest she looked down and realized that it was just a lost black cat with white paws. _Aw it just a lost kitty, I wonder if it has an owner. _ Kagome checked its neck for any identification and saw none, she checked its sex and had seen that it was a female. _ Well since Songo is gone I could use another female friend._

"Do you want to come home with me little kitty?" Kagome asked it. The cat looked like it nodded its head so Kagome tried to think of a name for it but came up blank. _ Oh well I'll think of one later._ Kagome decided as she picked up her gathered herbs and the cat and headed home.

When Kagome got back Inuyasha and Kouga were arguing on what they should eat later on.

"We should eat some freshly caught meat!" Kouga yelled at Inuyasha .

"No you can eat some meat I will eat what Kagome makes me!" Inuyasha yelled back at him.

"Hey guys I'm back how Kohaku?" Kagome asked as she set down the cat and was heading in to check on him.

"Kohaku is sleeping and I gave him some of the crackers that were in your bag." Shippo told Kagome as he helped her with her herbs. "Where did you get all these herbs?"

"I found a little clearing with tons of them and I also found a cat."Kagome told him as she separated the herbs into neat stacks.

"Cats are no good Kagome they only bring bad luck and they drag in dead things." Kouga told her.

"But you bring in dead animals to eat don't you?" Inuyasha fired back.

Kagome looked at the two of them argue and took the cat into her room and made the cat a bed, food , and water bowl. When she was done with that she went in to check on Kohaku. When she looked in on him she seen that he was soundly asleep. She thought it was cute that his pillow was covered in his drool. Or at least she thought it was when she took a look closer she realized that it was pus, so she took his bandages and changed them with clean ones. After she changed his nasty bandages she took them down to the river and washed them. When she came back Inuyahsa and Kouga decided that they would eat whatever. As Kagome went inside to make herself some food she decided to make some for Shippo and Kohaku when he woke up.

When the food was done she woke up Kohaku he looked at her like he didn't know her.

"Where is Songo?" He asked her as his memory came back to him. He waited for her answer as he greedily slurped down Kagome's herb soup.

"Songo is on her honeymoon with Miroku." Kagome explained to him as she gave some food to Shippo.

"So they got married that's cool. So what's happening between you and Inuyasha?" He asked her as he finished his soup.

"Well we are just friends." Kagome explained to him.

"Ohhh, so when is Songo getting back, I want to start training soon.' Kohaku told her.

"Well I don't know she didn't tell me and Sesshomaru told me you need to take it easy for awhile still you are still tender." Kagome reminded him.

"Fine I will but can I still play with Shippo?" He asked her.

"Yeah but rest you need it after your travel." She said as she tucked him in his bed.

"Ok, Kagome." He yawned as he fell asleep.

"Kagome can I talk to you?" Kouga asked her.

"Yeah." Kagome said as she got up to talk to him.

As they walked through the woods Kouga took her hand and stopped her. He turned to her and looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"I have to go back soon to the tribe they need me." Kouga explained to her.

"You have to go back when will I see you?" Kagome asked him.

"Well I'll come back in a few days I just have to go and check on things. Plus I didn't know you would miss me if we are just friends." He teased.

Kagome blushed as realized that she let her feelings get the better of her. _ Calm down you just have to stay cool for awhile longer._ When Kouga left Kagome thought a little part of her left as well but she knew he would be back so she just had to focus on Kohaku's health.

So what do you guys think I would just like some feedback on my writing and I need help picking the cat's name, so to remind you its black with white feet and it's a girl! So submit your name choices! Ill mention the winner. So hope that some get up and go. Peace for now- Kristian.6


	9. Staying with Inuyasha

Chp.9 Staying with Inuyasha

"Kagome Inuyasha is being mean to me!" Shippo complained to her.

"No I am not I am just teaching the little runt how to fight." Inuyasha said from outside.

Kagome went outside to see Inuyasha hitting Shippo while poor Shippo was trying to get away. He couldn't because Inuyasha would stop him. Shippo tried to dodge it blows but t hanyou was too quick for the little fox demon.

"Stop it Inuyasha you're hurting him!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and stopped but not without giving Shippo one last thump on the head. When Shippo started to cry Inuyasha knew he went too far.

"Sit boy, sit, sit, sit!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha was thrown head first into the ground many times causing a hole to develop in the ground. Kohaku looked outside to see all the commotion and when he looked at Inuyasha he seen him face first in the ground. This he thought was very funny causing him to laugh out loud. This made Shippo turn around. When Shippo seen his friend awake and well he knew that his friend was ok.

"Kohaku your awake which means we can finally play, so now I won't have to play with mean ol' Inuyasha." Shippo excitedly said as he dodged one of Inuyahsa's fists for calling him old and mean.

"Inuyasha I thought I told you to stop hitting him." Kagome reminded him. Inuyasha grumbled under his breath and walked away to get away from the two kids.

"Kagome can I play outside with Shippo now? I ate all of my soup and I took that nap." Kohaku asked Kagome while slowly inching outside.

"Yes you can, but don't play to rough because your wounds could reopen and I don't want your sister coming back to kill me letting her little brother hurt." Kagome warned him.

Kohaku took off after Shippo playing what looked like game of tag. Shippo tried to climb a tree but couldn't reach the branch so Kohaku laughed and helped his friend while climbing the tree after him. Kagome watched them and smiled she took the time she had alone to do some cleaning in the hut. When she walked in the hut Inuyasha was in there just looked out the window at the boys playing.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha was startled but turned around to Kagome looking at him.

"It reminds of when I was little I had a friend his name was Kenta. He was the village priestess's son. He was blind so he couldn't see who I really was. His mother told him day after day not to play with me because of what I was. He would always tell her that he didn't care what I looked like all he knew was that I was a lost little kid who desperately needed a friend bad. He was the only friend I had." Inuyasha told Kagome looking outside at Shippo and Kohaku still climbing the tree.

"What happened to Kenta Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Well one day while we were playing the villagers seen me running after him, we were just playing tag. When they seen that they assumed that I was going to hurt him so they came after me throwing rocks at me. I ran off and the villagers took Kenta back to his mother. I ran as far away as I could. I never saw him again. I want to go back but I'm afraid that he won't remember me or worse that he is dead." Inuyasha explained to Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he was telling his story and felt the need to hug him. When she hugged him she felt Inuyasha tensed up but he finally returned the hug. As they hugged Shippo came in to ask Kagome to play with them, but instead he seen them hugging. He knew he was intruding in on a moment so he walked back outside to play with his friend.

When Kagome and Inuyasha broke from the hug. They looked at each other and knew that they needed the hug.

"So Inuyasha want to help me clean up around here?" Kagome asked him.

"No I don't clean that's woman work." He told her before running outside to escape anymore chores."

While Kagome was cleaning she took the time to think about the Kouga deal. _Damn I can't believe I miss him! What is wrong with me I don't like him, do I? _ Kagome decided to out the thought out of her head and decided to listen to her iPod instead. While she was scrolling through the songs she decided that she would think of any guy while she cleaned but that didn't work. She turned on Your Love Is My Drug by Ke$ha

_Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe need some sleep._

_I got a sick obsession; I'm seen in it in my dreams._

_I'm walking down every alley. I'm makin those desperate calls._

_I'm stayin up all night hittin my head against the wall._

_What you got boy is hard to find. I think about it all the time._

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried I just can't get you off my mind._

_Because your love your love your love is my drug. Your love your love your love._

_I said your love your love your love is my drug. Your love your love your love._

_Won't listen to any advice, mom is telling me I should think twice._

_But love to my own device. I'ma addicted it's a crisis._

_My friends think I've gone crazy. My judgment gone crazy._

_My sneeze is gonna be infected like a love sick crack head._

_What you got boy is hard to find. I think about it all the time._

_I'm all strung out my heart is fried I just can't get you off my mind._

_Because your love your love your love is my drug. Your love your love your love._

_I said your love your love your love is my drug. Your love your love your love._

_I don't care what people say the rush is worth the price I pay._

_I get so high when your with me, but crash and crave you when you leave._

_Hey, so I got a question do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?_

_You make my heart beat like an 808 drum. I my love your dug? Huh your drug huh your drug? Is my love your drug?_

_Because your love your love your love is my drug. Your love your love your love._

_I said your love your love your love is my drug. Your love your love your love. _

_Because your love your love your love is my drug. Your love your love your love._

_I said your love your love your love is my drug. Your love your love your love._

_Hey, hey, hmmmhaha so hmmhaha your love your love your love is my drug,_

_I like your beard._

As Kagome listened to the song she thought about Kouga. How she craved his attention, about how she missed him now that he was gone. But she could fill that void by cleaning taking care of Kohaku, Shippo and even the stubborn Inuyasha. She could pick herbs and practice her miko skills. But she knew it was useless. She loved the wolf prince; there was no denying that fact. But Kagome also still loved Inuyasha even though he said he loved Kikyo more. But she knew she loved Kouga more because he was nicer to her and he treated her more like he cared.

While Inuyasha was walking through the forest he thought about Kagome. _ Damn I would do anything to get her back, but there is no chance I messed up and she was pretty pissed. But what does that wolf have that I don't? _ Inuyasha thought about that and realized that Kouga was nicer to Kagome and didn't treat her like a sacred jewel protector like he did. _ That's it all I have to do I treat Kagome nicer and she will stay with me not the wolf. _ Inuyasha set off back toward the village to help Kagome with the cleaning.

When Kouga was heading back to the village after checking on the tribe he decided to stop for some food to bring back. _ Ha this will show the dog what a real man does. _ Kouga thought as he stalked a deer. Right as he was about to pounce on it the thing bolted away. _ What! I was quiet and I was downwind what could have caused it to bolt like that? _ Just then a cat demon bolted out from the bushes and attacked Kouga.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kouga demanded as the cat demon tried to claw out his eyes.

"That was MY dinner that you scared away you insolent prick I haven't eaten in days!" She told him as she clawed at his chest.

Kouga decided that he had enough and right as he was about to knock the cat demon out she came out of nowhere and slashed his stomach so bad that blood instantly started to pour out.

"That's what you get for scaring away my dinner, now you will be someone else's dinner, so remember this little wolf don't fuck with a cat princess because if you do she will fuck you up." The cat said as she slinked away leaving Kouga to die. As Kouga lay there bleeding, he remembered that he was close to Kagome and that she could heal him back to health. As he started to get up the pain in his stomach doubled but he fought through the pain and as he stood up the pain was tripled but Kouga still fought through the pain. Then as Kouga started to run the pain was so unbearable that he had to walk and that was a much pain that he could handle.

As Kagome was cleaning Inuyasha walked in and started helping cleaning out the room. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"So what made you come back to help?" Kagome asked him.

"Well I have nothing else to do so I decided to come and help you." Inuyasha explained to her.

As Inuyasha was cleaning he smelt blood, but not any blood he smelled it was a youkai's blood. Kagome seen him and wondered why he was sniffing at the air.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked him.

"I smell youkai blood but this blood smells very familiar." He started to tell her. Right as he was telling her Kouga walked in holding his stomach, blood pour out from the wound. He took one step towards Kagome and then he collapsed at her feet. Kagome looked at him and immediately got some bandages. As she was wrapping the wood Kouga took her hand.

"Thank you Kagome." He whispered to her before he fell into unconsciousness.

"Inuyasha get me some more water and bandages fast!" Kagome ordered him. Inuyasha quickly got the bandages and water and watched Kagome wash out the wound and bandage it. When she finished Kagome was covered in Kouga's blood.

"Well the next 24 hours will decide if he lives or not." Kagome said gravely. "So I will have to change the bandages every half an hour by the looks of that wound, I wonder what did that to him?" She wondered out loud. 

Just then Shippo and Kohaku came in and seen Kouga. Then they seen Kagome covered in blood and they started to worry.

"Kagome what happened to you?" Shippo asked her.

"Kouga was hurt really badly and I had to help him, so be careful around him and be quiet in the house he is going to need his rest." Kagome explained to them.

"Ok we will." Kohaku told her. The two ran back outside to play and Kagome wished that she could be that young again and not care about anything in the world. Inuyasha came up behind her and hugged her.

"You did a great job Kouga will be ok." He told her in her ear.

"Thanks Inuyasha but it's not over yet we still have these next few hours to see if he will live or not so this is a make it or break it for him." She told him.

So what do you guys think? I like it but I won't know if you like it unless you review so review! –peace for now, Kristain.


	10. Helping Kouga

The real chp. 10!

AN; Hey people it's me just updating! I feel like I should keep on doing this because I do it to get the stories out of my system and a lot of you reviewed to tell me that I should keep it up! All I wanted was more reviews and that's what I got. I guess I should threaten you guys more often to get some feedback from you. P.S guys I need a cats name when it comes to names I have no originality like my parents. I can't do a chapter after this unless I get a cat's name. So sorry on the slow update but I do like every other author out there on this website feels all warm and fuzzy on the inside when we get our reviews from the awesome people that take about one minute out of their day to put something down about my story. Remember good or bad critisim is good for me it makes me stronger, but I am only human so if you DON'T like my story don't make it too harsh or I will curl up into a ball and cry a little on the inside and on the outside….

Reviewers: You are my helium you make my life fun!  
Readers: You are my oxygen I need you to keep going on!  
(P.s helium is soooo cooler than oxygen by the way!)

On to the story…..

DISCLAIMER: I do not own but if I need this would have happened.

Chp. 10 healing Koga

As Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the wolf demon as he staggered into the room clutching his stomach. As soon as he came into the room he collapsed letting his hand fall from his stomach and revealing the terrible wound that the cat princess had given him earlier that day. As soon as he collapsed Kagome snapped into action. Grabbing bandages and grabbing some of the herbs she collected earlier. Inuyasha grabbed the dying wolf and laid him down on a bed mat, grabbing some of the water they had and started to clean out the wound. As soon as Inuyasha put water on the wound Kouga howled in pain. The howl startled the two boys outside. When they walked inside and seen Kouga like that they knew that they would have to stay out of the way while Kagome and Inuyasha helped stabilize him. When Kagome started to wrap the wound she wondered who could have done that to him.

It took the two about an hour and a half to stop the bleeding and to get enough bandages to keep the wound from exposure. Kagome looked at Kouga sleeping off the pain and wondered who in the forest was strong enough to hurt him so bad that he almost died.

"Inuyasha do you know who or what did this to him?" Kagome whispered not wanting to disturb the sleeping Kouga. Inuyasha looked at the wound then he bent down and sniffed the edges of the wound to see if he could smell up something. As he smelled he came across one of Kagome herbs that made him jerk back and rub his nose.

"What is that smell?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he continued to rub his nose to get the smell out. The smell was a sharp strong odor that burned your nose hairs off.

"I'm not sure really all I know is that Lady Kaede told me that it helps to stop infection." Kagome explained to him. Inuyasha stopped rubbing his nose to know that he got what had hurt Kouga.

"Don't you have stuff from your world that could help him?" He asked her.

"Yeah I do I will have to pick some up when I get back, did you get anything out of smelling his wound?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha nodded his head but was still trying to figure it out. _ It smells like a cat but there is something else like a snake or something._ Inuyasha thought.

"Well what is it?" Kagome asked the wondering Inuyasha. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kagome.

" I'm not sure either it's going to take some asking of the wolf when he wakes up, plus why do you care what happens to him?" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome turned red from embarrassment and anger.

"Why should you care? I am worried about him as a friend! Plus be nice to him because he is in a fragile state right now!" Kagome yelled at him so loud that Kouga started to stir.

"Now look what you did you stupid wench, your waking him. Kikyo would have never done th-." Inuyasha started to say but stopped knowing that he had compared Kagome to Kikyo and Kagome's problem was that Inuyasha thought that Kagome was just yet another Kikyo. Kagome's face turned from to light shade of embarrassment red to super red face of anger. When Inuyasha seen that he tried to run as far as he could but only got as far as his tree before he was thrown into the ground.

"SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT!" Kagome yelled before she lost air. When she went outside to yell some more she noticed that he was in a really deep hole so deep that she feared that she did some serious damage to him.

"Inuyasha are you ok? Sorry I went overboard like that." Kagome apologized to him. When she looked down she seen Inuyasha struggling to get up, but she started to giggle when she seen him spit out massive clods of dirt. But she started to get worried when he started to throw up the dirt. Kagome knew she would have to keep up her tough act or Inuyasha would keep harassing Kouga and she knew that eventually that they would break out into a fight that would hurt one of them so bad that they would be maimed for life. Plus she is not that dead girl either.

"Jeez Kagome are you angry or something what caused you to make a deep Inuyasha like crater?" Kohaku asked when he felt it was safe to check back on them. Kagome took one more look at the hole that she caused and busted up laughing at the sight again.

"Did I miss something?" Shippo asked trailing after his friend. When he approached Kagome he looked at her laughing. Hearing her laugh made him laugh just because her laugh was that contagious. When Kohaku heard them laughing he stared to laugh too.

"Hey what in the hell are you laughing at?" Inuyasha demanded as he slowly started to climb out of his hole. When Kagome turned and seen him trying to get out of the hole, that made her laugh even harder at him. That made Kohaku and Shippo laugh even harder, which made Inuyasha even madder.

When Inuyasha finally got out of his hole he walked over to Shippo and smacked him on the head so hard that the poor fox demon's head sank about an inch in the dirt. That made Kagome laugh even harder because she knew that if she laughed she would forget about Kouga, so on and on she laughed until she had to stop and breathe, then she laughed some more.

When they all finally stopped laughing Kohaku and Shippo ran off to `the village to play with some of the kids who didn't treat them like outsiders. Inuyasha turned to Kagome when they ran off and seen a look of sadness cross over her face before she turned and smiled at Inuyasha. As Kagome turned to go back to the hut to check on Kouga she turned to Inuyasha to apologize.

"Hey I'm sorry for making you into such a big whole I guess I just overreacted to when you compared me to Kikyo." Kagome apologized to him.

"Yeah you should be, but I am sorry for saying that to you I know how sensitive you are about that." Inuyasha also said remembering g that he told himself that in order to get Kagome back that he would have to be nicer and apologize about things. Kagome looked at him with disbelief that he actually apologized. _ Wow he must feel really bad about what he said; well that's a first for him. Maybe he is starting to change after the whole fever thing, or maybe it's him seeing me with Kouga that is freaking him out about the Kikyo thing. But whatever it is I like the new Inuyasha. _Kagome thought to herself as she walked back to check on Kouga.

When she got back and seeing Kouga in that weakened state made Kagome think that even though Kouga is full-blooded demon he could still get hurt and die. Those made Kagome think about her relationship between her and Kouga. She still didn't know if she loved Kouga like a brother, or as more in her life. Those were the problems that she still has with Inuyasha. _ There are sometimes that I wish life had come with an instruction manual for when life gets to tough. _ Kagome thought as she stared at Kouga trying to figure out her feelings for the wolf youkai. As she started to get up and leave Kouga stirred in his sleep grabbing Kagome's hand not letting go. No matter how hard she tried to pull her hand out from his grasp she couldn't but while she held his hand she felt how course they were from him living out in the woods and surprisingly Kagome found that she liked the touch of his hand on hers. But quickly blushed at how much she enjoyed it. Still holding his hand felt like she was helping her feelings for Kouga grow more and more by the day and second. When she let go finally she felt a little lonely, and she realized that she loved the attention she received from him and how special he made her feel, not as a jewel seeker but more as a person. Kagome felt that Kouga cared more about her happiness than he did his own and that made her all warm and fuzzy inside. Then she did something completely out of the ordinary she leaned down and kissed Kouga in the lips to taste them to see if she liked the taste. _I felt like I tasted them before I wonder where?_ Kagome asked herself not remembering the whole party incident. She shook it off and decided that she liked the taste of fresh air on Kouga's lips and made a mental note to kiss him more often before she got up and left him to sleep.

AN: Hey people it is me again I know it's not one of my longest chapters but I had more planned out but hey I need a cats name so in order to get the next chp send me a name and if you want some songs for the story because I ran out. SO REVIEW PLZ don't make me threaten you again! I did not like that at all so please people you say you like the story I even turned on anonymous reviews just in case I had any people out there who don't have an account! So please it just a simple click of a button ad typing a few word in now so font be so lazy! P.S I might not update so much because school started and I am on the Varsity volleyball team, and also as a sophomore I have to do a lot of planning for festivals because I am on student council and I must maintain my 3.9500 status and also tell all the haters what's up! So to remind you people REVIEW, reviews are good for the soul and body they tell us authors what is up with our stories and if there are any changes cuz one awesome reviewer told me I made a mistake and I went and I fixed it. That reviewer gets a shout out to Alviniu YOU … THANK YOU SHOUT OUT TO YOU!

Peace for now- Kristian :DDD (Here is a pic for you!)

Also just read the manga books and I realized that the name is spelled Koga not Kouga the site I am pretty sure has the spelling wrong… I won't go back and change it bcuz I Have written over 20000 words and that is a lot of checking for me so sorry for that! Or this chapter bcuz I am lazy and Varsity basketball has like three hour practices that are late! SO from now on I will spell it Koga.


	11. Kouga wakes up

Hey people it's me again just updating… I just have to say that I went through a writer's block and this chapter came to me one night in a dream. But hey thanks for all of the reviews and for the cats name I decided to go with the Mynx so thank you Yuseirrulez34 for the name and you are awesome. OH! and sorry for taking so long to update but I can update sooner now because I have my own laptop and can stop mooching off of my sister. Oh and with the whole spelling of Kouga's name well some people messaged me and told me that I should spell it Kouga not Koga. So on with the story.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inuyasha cuz if I did Kouga would be all mine!

Chapter 11: Kouga wakes up

As Kagome walked through the forest to gather herbs she noticed that her little cat friend was waiting by the herbs. The cat just looked at Kagome as if she were waiting for her and when Kagome finally reached that cat it gave her a look as to say what took you so long? As Kagome put the picked herbs in her basket the cat took the basket and ran into the brush. Kagome took off after the cat shaking her head. _What is wrong with that cat?_ Kagome thought to herself as she ran through the brush after the mischievous cat.

Kagome kept getting glances of the cat as it was running and the cat would stop and wait long enough for Kagome to catch up and then take off. Kagome was starting to get tired from running and when she thought she could run no longer she ran into a clearing that had a river running through it, and the perfect little cave. Kagome looked around as she panted for air. As she walked toward the cave the cat walked out with her basket and set the basket down at her feet and looked at her with a gleam in her eye.

"So this was your plan to bring me here huh?" Kagome asked the little cat as she grabbed her basket and walked around the cave. The cat went deep into the cave and when Kagome went to where the cat went Kagome saw black flowers with a blood red center a green stem and sharp thorns.

"Oh this flower it looks so depressing." Kagome said out loud as she looked at the flower for a closer inspection. When Kagome finished looking at the flower she turned and looked at the cat thinking of a name for her.

"You know I think I will call you Mynx because you are a mischievous little cat but you are so helpful, I mean you lead me to this beautiful spot with this cave and I haven't even seen the whole thing yet and I bet there is more to this place then the creepy looking roses but hey I am not judging." Kagome rambled on to Mynx. The cat looked at Kagome as she rambled and walked away to go home.

"I mean I bet there are something else in here an- Hey! Where did you go?" Kagome asked out loud wondering where Mynx wondered off to. Kagome shrugged and walked out in to the clearing only to find that the river had lots of fish and that there was lots of herbs waiting to be picked.

As Kagome walked home she felt that something was watching her and when she turned around she saw something slither away and without her bows Kagome had no means of protecting herself so she turned and ran back toward the village and back into the arms of the only man who could protect her.

When Kagome finally got back to the village Kohaku ran up to her to tell her the news.

"Hey Kouga woke up and Inuyasha wants you to come and check up on him." Kohaku told her. Kagome smiled as Kohaku took her hand to lead her back to the hut. When they got back to the hut they could hear lots of yelling going on inside the hut.

"You shouldn't mess with him until Kagome comes back and makes sure he is ok!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.

"Well I am just helping moving the dog out of the hut to help move things along." Inuyasha yelled back as he was trying to drag Kouga out of the hut by his feet. Kouga could barley struggle because he was still slipping in and out of consciousness.

"What are you doing put him down his injuries are still healing!' Kagome yelled as she witnesses Inuyasha trying to drag out the wolf prince. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and tugged at his arms trying in vain to try and get him to let go of Kouga. Kouga was slipping in and out of conciseness because Inuyasha opened up his wounds again and Kouga was bleeding out. Shippo saw that Kouga was losing conciseness and tried to help Kagome. Inuyasha being half-demon was clearly stronger than Kagome a mortal and Shippo a young youkai. Inuyasha managed to drag Kouga out of the hut and threw him down and walked back inside to eat some ramen.

"Hey Kagome I think you should check on Kouga because he is bleeding pretty badly." Shippo pointed out to Kagome. Kagome was torn on whether to go into the hut and beat the crap out of Inuyasha by making him sit so hard that he would be in 60ft crater, but she knew that if she didn't help Kouga now his injuries would worsen and they might get infected and that would just create more problems for Kagome.

"Ok Shippo I am going to need you to help me on this, you are going to have to grab me bandages and some very hot water." Kagome instructed Shippo. Shippo nodded and ran off to get the supplies. _What is wrong with Inuyasha, a few days ago he was so nice to me and now he is putting Kouga in danger by dragging him here. He knew that he would reopen his wound if he dragged him out here._ Kagome thought as she took off Kouga's dirty and bloody bandages and started to get the herbs she would need to help heal him. As Kagome started to gather herbs she realized that she need an herb and she didn't have it.

"Damn it I need that herb and I can't go and get it and I can't trust Inuyasha to go and get it, what am I going to do?" Kagome asked herself as she started to prepare the poultice for Kouga's wounds. Just as she was about to ask Inuyasha Mynx walked up to her and started to rub against Kagome's leg in hopes of getting petted.

"Oh Mynx I wish you could get me the herb I needed." Kagome wished out loud, and as soon as the cat heard Kagome wish it she took off toward the herbs. Kagome giggled as she watched the cat go and get her herbs for her. _That cat is so smart maybe I will have to use her more often than relying on that damn stubborn Inuyasha. _ Kagome thought as Mynx came back with the right herb Kagome needed. With that Kagome started her poultice.

Inuyasha inside the hut watched as Mynx got the herb for Kagome. _Something is not right with that cat, no cat should have been able to understand someone like that and know what to get. _Inuyasha thought as he slurped his ramen very nosily. Inuyasha watched Kagome bandage up Kouga he started to feel something in his stomach. Inuyasha actually started to feel guilty about what happened to Kouga. _ Damn I will never win her back if I try and kill that damn wolf. _ So he went outside to apologize and when he walked out there and Kagome made eye contact with him he knew that he was going to go through hell.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"Kagome yelled as Inuyasha started to get further and further into the ground with each sit Kagome yelled at him. Kagome didn't feel bad about sending him 6ft into the ground because he almost killed her friend and that really pissed her off a lot and Kagome was no a person who got pissed off very much and when she did well the person who did it was going to pay some serious consequences.

"Calm down Kagome we actually need Inuyasha if a demon comes around and he can't help us if he is 6ft into the ground." Kohaku told Kagome. Kagome slowly started to calm down taking Kohaku's word in slowly as if she were a chief tasting food and trying to decide whether it was good or not. Kagome nodded her head in agreement and walked way to attend to Kouga's wounds.

"Damn I thought that damn wench would never stop that. Why in the hell does she care whether or not that damn dog lives, I mean he doesn't get her food protect her or anything at all. All he does is take her away from us when we need her." Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he was climbing out of his pit that he had me.

"Dang Inuyasha you really dug your grave, pissing Kagome off like that hahahaha." Shippo laughed. Inuyasha waited for Shippo to stop laughing then hit him so hard on the head Shippo was seeing stars for the next five minutes. Shippo got up rubbed his head and went inside to lie down because Inuyasha hit his head that hard.

After Kagome turned to walk away from Kouga to go back to the hut her hand was grabbed and when she turned to see who it was it was Kouga. Kouga was awake and smiling at her. Kagome was shocked to see him awake because he had lost so much blood.

"Kagome thanks for saving my life I always knew that you would be the one to save me." Kouga said to her.

"It was no problem Kouga I am a priestess and that is one of my duties." Kagome explained to him. Kouga just shook his head at her smiling.

"That's why you saved me from Inuyasha and that does not explain why you kissed me the other day." Kouga so plainly pointed out to Kagome with a devilish smirk on his face. Kagome looked at him her face growing redder by the second as she realized that Kouga was fake sleeping at the time she kissed him.

"I...I…I...Uh" Kagome stuttered before she took off into the woods before she died of embarrassment. Kouga watched her as she ran out of the clearing and into the woods chuckling. He took a risk guessing that she kissed him because he was asleep the whole entire time. Inuyasha heard Kouga laughing and walked over there.

"What in the hell are you laughing at you dumb wolf?" Inuyasha asked him. Kouga stopped laughing and look at Inuyasha like he wanted to punch him but he didn't because he knew that with his injuries he would stand a chance and he like having Kagome take care of him.

"I am laughing because your little I mean my little miko decided that she likes my lips more than yours and when I asked her about it she ran off embarrassed because she knew that it was true. So that is what I was laughing at you damn mutt" Kouga smirked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at Kouga with disbelief and shook his head at him.

"No she didn't Kagome is mine you damn wolf and you don't know that she kissed you because you were sleeping the entire time, and the reason she ran off was because she doesn't know how to reject your sorry ass excuse for a demon. I mean what demon nearly gets killed by a cat? I mean by the smell of your wound the demon was half-starved so what is your excuse for that huh?" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga. Kouga just closed his eyes as he tried to recall that terrible day that he nearly died. Inuyasha smirked to himself. _ I guess that will teach that wolf to make up lies saying that Kagome kissed him. I mean she hates him because he always goes on about how they are mates, so she really couldn't have kissed him. Could she have kissed him, no she didn't she likes me._

Kagome ran to the little clearing that Mynx showed her. Kagome ran to the river to see how red she was, and let's just say that she was so red that Crayola made a new red crayon with her shade of red. Kagome threw water on her face to calm herself down and to think more clearly. _ He could have know that I kissed him he was sleeping! But then how could he have known, he must have really been awake! Oh no how am I going to face him now, how am I going to treat his wound without it getting weird?_ Kagome thought while sitting in the river to cool off.

Meanwhile back at the hut Kouga was beginning to remember what happened to him that day he was in the clearing getting food. Inuyasha just sat there waiting for the story to just have some pathetic excuse that he could he could just laugh at.

"Well mutt this is what happened." Kouga started to say as he began his story.

Well how was it? Hahahaha I decided to leave it at a cliffy so that you have to keep reading to see or read what happens. I think that my chapters are getting longer but that is what I would like about reading fanfic. I mean I always liked longer chapters rather than short ones. So for my story there will not be chapters under 1,500 words and no larger than 3,000 words. OH! I just want to say that people this is a fanfic so I don't care that Inuyasha and Kagome got married, well in my world they did not so HA! take them beans and eat them.

Peace for now! - Kristian


	12. Kouga's story

Hey people it me again I am just updating my story like a good little author that I am. Hahahaha well I realized on the 30th of December (my birthday) that this story has been going on for 5 months and I am all like WOW! Can't believe that I kept it up this long, cuz my other stories that I have been unable to update I erased them and this one is going to be a keeper cuz of all my wonderful reviewers. So just for you guys chapter 12!

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha _ sigh….._

Chap.12: Songo and Miroku return home.

As Kagome tended to Kouga's reopened wounds she heard the sound of someone landing in the grass. _Who on earth could be here?_ Kagome thought as she got up to look outside. When she got outside she saw Miroku and Songo getting down off of Kirara. It took awhile for it to register in Kagome's brain that her best friend was back from her honeymoon. It didn't take that long for Songo though. Songo ran up to Kagome and gave her the biggest hug she could.

"Songo your back! How was your trip you are going to have to tell me everything about it!" Kagome squealed. Miroku walked past the two giggling friends and went to look for his friend Inuyasha.

" The honeymoon was amazing Kagome we went to this cave in the mountains and stayed there, it was the best time of my life!" Songo went on about her honey moon.

"But if you guys stayed in the mountains what did you guys eat?" Kagome asked worried that her friend didn't get enough to eat.

"Kagome we flew down to the village below to get food we didn't seclude ourselves from the world Kagome." Sango explained slowly to her friend. Kagome face lit up as she understood and ran off to get Kohaku so that he could visit his sister. Songo took advantage of this moment to go inside and look around. When Songo walked in a voice startled her.

"Hey what's up?" the voice said. Songo turned around and was startled to see the wolf prince Kouga lying on the floor.

"What are you doing here Kouga?" Songo asked.

"He was injured." Miroku told her. " I asked him the same thing and he nearly died according to what Shippo told me, and Kouga here was about to tell me how."

"Yes I was until your wife walked in but I guess I will have to go on with the story anyways." Kouga said. Kouga took a deep breath and told his story of how he almost died.

"When I was going home back to the cave after taking Kagome home I realized that I was hungry and wanted to eat. While I was thinking of what I wanted to eat a rabbit ran past me and then I realized that I wanted to eat some rabbit. I chased the rabbit into some bushes and came into this clearing and when I was coming through the bushes I smelled something else was there and while I was waiting for whatever was there to attack at me a cat demon managed to come up a tear a huge chunk out of my stomach, as she ran away I knew I could recover from the injury but as I was getting out of the clearing a snake slithered up to me and I realized that this was the creature that I smelled. The snake charged at me and I jumped out of the way but I didn't realize how large it was, I mean this thing was huge at least as long as two of these huts put together. Its tail came out of nowhere and hit me in the stomach the same place where that damn cat managed to get me. I fell to the ground in pain and the snake came up to me and watched me suffer, it took it head and spat venom into my wound. At this point I knew that I couldn't live unless I went to a village and received help from a healer and I knew that there was not any village that would tend to a youkai and then I remembered that Kagome's village was nearby. The snake slithered away and I managed to summon every bit of strength I could and managed to get up and run towards the village, but in my pain I accidently ran into another clearing and stumbled into a cave that had these weird colored roses and for some reason as if the cave was telling me to do it I ate one of the roses and I began to feel better but I had lost so much blood that I had to get to a healer and quick. That is when I managed to get to Kagome and I have been here since." Kouga ended his story. He looked at the two and they gave each other knowing looks like they knew what attacked him.

"Kouga we know what had attacked you." Miroku told him seriously. Songo shook her head agreeing with him.

"The thing that attacked you that was the mate of the snake that attacked us the day Inuyasha was hurt." Songo explained to him.

"I thought that the scent was familiar but I couldn't place it anywhere." Kouga commented.

"Yeah I thought the same thing when Kagome had me smell your wounds to see what had attacked you." Inuyasha threw in. Miroku nodded taking in all the information contemplating on something.

"What are you thinking about monk?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"I am just wondering if this beast will strike us or if it will strike the wolf tribe because it clearly attacked Kouga on his way back home." Miroku wondered to the others. Just then Kagome walked in with Kohaku. Kohaku took one look at his sister and ran at a full sprint at her leaping into her arms hugging her tight.

"Oh Songo I missed you so much!" Kohaku told his sister. It took all Songo had to not cry the moment her brother hugged her they have not hugged like that in awhile. The last time they hugged like that was before Naraku nearly killed the poor Kohaku.

"Yeah I missed you too, but while I was in the mountains I got all of you guys some presents!" Songo told Kohaku. Kohaku leaped out of Songo's arms eager to see what his sister had brought him. Songo took her brother outside and out of her bags she took out a fang.

"This is the fang of a great panther demon, legend says if you wear it during battle the fang's power will make you stronger and quicker than you were before." Songo told him. Kohaku nodded then he ran off to show the fang off to the kids of the village.

"Handing out presents I see what happened to saving them till dinner huh?" Miroku teased her when he walked outside. Songo blushed knowing that she did promise her husband that.

"I couldn't resist Kohaku looked so happy and healthy again." Songo told him. Miroku smiled and took his wife's hand to lead her into the village to see everyone.

As Kagome watched the two walk off she grew sad because she knew that she once had the happiness that Songo and Miroku had but that happiness she once held in her hand was gone. _ Sigh I wish I could have just a fraction of the love that Miroku and Songo share. _Kagome thought growing sadder by the second. Quickly snapping out of her depression Kagome went back inside to check on her patient, not knowing what he had in store for her.

"How are your wounds feeling today Kouga, do they still burn or are they still bleeding?" Kagome asked Kouga.

"They are feeling fine but I have found another wound." Kouga told Kagome with secret intentions. Kagome wandered over wondering what else could be hurt in the wolf prince.

"What else is hurt could be injured on you?" Kagome asked. Kouga hid a smile as he pulled Kagome close to him.

"It is my chest it feels like something is breaking inside of it and it hurts too much to move." Kouga lied to Kagome. As Kagome looked over him she could not figure out what was wrong with him so she decided to take off his shirt to feel his chest to see if the venom did anything to him under his skin. When she took off his shirt all she could see was tight abs, great pecks, and surprisingly no injuries, but Kagome was too amazed by the muscles to say anything._ Oh my gosh those are the best looking abs ever who knew that Kouga was so toned, even Inuyasha is not as toned as this._ Kagome thought. Kouga could see that Kagome was impressed with his muscles but he decided to go a bit farther.

"Kagome it is my chest it feels like there is a rock in it." Kouga complained. Kagome snapped out of her muscle trance and felt around his heart area. She felt nothing but muscle.

"Kouga I don't see or feel anything wrong with your chest." Kagome told him getting worried that something was killing her friend. Kouga pulled her closer and whispered in her ear what was wrong with him.

"I am dying of a broken heart and the only cure for it is a kiss from my mate." He whispered in her ear and before Kagome could do anything Kouga kissed her deeply on the lips. The kiss was so deep that Kagome felt as though she was sinking into Kouga's body. She felt as if she were wax and slowly melting at his touch. Kouga could hear her heart racing and let go of her smirking.

"Thanks you helped stop my broken heart for the time being, but it is not cured just yet." Kouga teased Kagome. Kagome stumbled a bit before catching herself. Furious at herself for being tricked she stomped out of the hut to the forest to go sit under a tree and steam. As Kagome was stomping toward the forest she put in her IPod and scrolled down her song list until she got to the song that she wanted to listen to.

What If By Jason Derulo

_What if? What if I am the one for you, or you are the one for me? What if? _

_If you are the one then this meeting here is fate. Future with a dog named Red buy a house with a fireplace. _

_This is the first I've seen your face but there is a chance that we are so 'maze. I know this might sound crazy cuz you don't know my name._

_But we can't we can't tell the future knows. This just the beauty of the world we know. So imma say duttdutu dutudutu, baby what if, we all can say duttdutu dutudutu, baby what if. What if? (what if?) What if? (what if?) What if? (what if?) What if? (what if?) What if? _

_Picture me on__ow HowHo__ one knee with the perfect diamond ring (perfect diamond ring). We just met but if you said yes we have our wedding on the beach. (ohhhhh.) It could happen, raise three kids, we grow old so oh happily. I know this might sound might crazy cuz I don't know your name._

_But we can't we can't tell the future knows. This just the beauty of the world we know. So imma say duttdutu dutudutu, baby what if, we all can say duttdutu dutudutu, baby what if. What if? (what if?) What if? (what if?) What if? (what if?) What if? (what if?) What if? _

_Don't know what tomorrow brings. But I am still hopin, that you are the one for me. Oh and what if I had you and what if you had me and baby what's the reason we can't fall in looooovvvvvve? What if? (what if?) What if? (what if?) What if? _

_But we can't we can't tell the future knows. This just the beauty of the world we know. So imma say duttdutu dutudutu, baby what if, we all can say duttdutu dutudutu, baby what if. We can't we can't tell the future knows. This just the beauty of the world we know. So imma say duttdutu dutudutu, baby what if, we all can say duttdutu dutudutu, baby what if._

When Kagome finished listening to her song she felt better about Kouga kissing her. In fact she felt good that someone in the world actually wanted her and her attention. So as Kagome walked back to the village she decided that she was going to milk this for all that it was worth.

So hey how is it going…. Yeah I know awhile since I updated my bad…. I will tell you this though apparently Microsoft word will not let me use the Product key on the bottom of the computer so I have to go and buy one! Thank goodness that my sister has a computer, oh well though I promise to update sooner and folks thanks for being so patient with me. Oh and I got a comment that Kagome and Inuyasha were married in the Manga. Well here is what I have to say to that. Thanks for telling me that person but in my story they are not married so there! HAHAHA I love doing that, having the power to change a story around it makes me feel good ya know? Oh well REVIEW!

Peace for now!- Kristian


End file.
